Salvation
by Xx-Eternal-Wings-xX
Summary: Clashing metal resounded through the air. Rage surged through the Summon Spirit as he overpowered the Bearer, knocking her down and sending her sais flying. He had his blade pressed against her neck threateningly before she could even think of retaliating. "…You fool. What makes you think that a half-breed like you…could accomplish what even the goddess herself could not?"
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, everybody! So…yeah. I'm Eternal Wings, and I'm posting this story on Lunaescence, as well – the version posted on this site will be the slightly revised version, in terms of mostly grammar. This was originally posted on Fanfiction!**

**Richter: Hmph. You act as if they care.**

**Me: Why are the characters always so mean to me? ;_; Unfortunately, this is not a reader-insert. Fortunately, this story is based off of both Tales of Symphonia and its sequel, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. For this reason, I recommend everyone to have played Dawn of the New World before they read this…but if you don't, it isn't really necessary, because anything significant that happened in the game and is also significant to this story is at least briefly explained. I understand…Dawn of the New World wasn't nearly as good as its prequel…or long. XD Hit it, Rich-kun!**

**Richter: …-rolls eyes- Eternal Wings owns nothing besides her characters and this story.**

Chapter One

It was nighttime. The illuminated glowing stars shone dimly in the pitch black sky. Around her, nothing could be heard except for nature's serene and comforting sounds. Long wavy light brown hair was toyed with by a gentle breeze while crimson eyes took in the sight of the enormous tree. Her thin fingers slowly ran down the brown bark, feeling its roughness against her slightly tanned and soft skin. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Why had she come here? In all honesty, she didn't _want_ to cross over. She was afraid of what laid beyond, on the other side of this tree: the unknown. It was true that she had been born on Dherris-Kharlan, but for all eighteen years of her life, she had been raised on _this_ side of the Universal Line – _this_ was her home. She couldn't say for sure, but she was almost positive that the world that existed on the _other_ side was much different from _both_ Dherris-Kharlan _and_ her home world.

_Why_ did she have to leave and go protect such a foreign place? She didn't know what to expect, what her destination was like, or even when she could return...

_If_ she could ever return.

For all she knew...this could be the last time that she would ever glimpse upon the beauty of the stars that glimmered high above her in the dark sky.

She was a beautiful young woman. The maiden wore a sleeveless and strapless top that matched her eyes; it covered only her developed chest and exposed her flat stomach. She also wore fitting white shorts, sandals that also matched her eyes and strapped fancily around her ankles, thick gold bracelets that tightly bound her wrists, a gold necklace with a white orb in the center of the amulet attached to it, and white pearl earrings.

"Ariel. Are you ready?"

The young woman, Ariel Irving, turned around to see one of her companions watching her with an unwavering, stoic gaze. Anyone else would have thought this woman's expression to be emotionless, but Ariel had been with her long enough to detect the worry that she hid carefully within the depths of her unusual eyes.

She was a gorgeous woman who seemed to be twenty six years of age with long white hair pulled into a wavy-curled ponytail by a black ribbon and tossed over her right shoulder, flawless pale white skin, and deep burgundy eyes. She wore a loose white button up blouse, a fitting black skirt that came down to just above her knees, black heels, and a black choker around her neck.

"Hikari...where's Yami?" Ariel asked the woman.

"My counterpart is holding off the Cyrian Knights. He's strong, but it will only be a matter of time before they get past him. We need to get going. We must make it to the Aselian Ginnungagap through their Otherworldly Gate before it's too late," Hikari answered, causing Ariel to curse.

How had the knights already caught up with them so quickly?

"...I see...we _should _get going, shouldn't we..." Ariel trailed off dismally. Her fingers ran idly over the amulet of the necklace that she wore around her neck; it was a habit of hers that always occurred whenever she was deep in thought.

"Are you afraid?" Hikari cocked her head, taking note of the way that Ariel's fingers stroked the white orb of her amulet. " If you're afraid, we don't have to do this. What happens to those people is no concern of ours."

"..." The brunette was unable to say anything, wondering where her courage and motivation had suddenly gone.

_Fire engulfed the dying lands. Blood seeped into the decaying ground. The air smelled heavily of dust, dirt, and death. The skies were a violent orange-red color, reflecting the images of flames and carnage. Dead bodies piled onto the solid earth everywhere._

_ The Rolons had been massacred._

_ Rolon was burning to the ground...and all Ariel could do was watch._

_ She had been too late._

_ "Perhaps __**now **__you are ready to surrender the Symphonian Core?" She heard the voice of her antagonist ask. _

_The voice that she so loved...and __**hated**__. _

"_All these people...all these homes...all these __**lives**__...! They were all __**lost**__ – and for __**what**__? Just so that you could get to me?" Ariel whispered incredulously, falling to her knees as her eyes took in the sight of the catastrophe before her. She could feel the beginning of tears burn hot in her eyes._

_ "How...how could you __**do **__something like this? Something so...so __**vile **__and __**cruel**__? How could you destroy Rolon...how could you take away so many __**lives**__...without feeling even a __**twinge **__of guilt or remorse? __**How**__?!"_

_ "I killed no one. There is no blood on my hands. I must comment on how __**dedicated**__ to Cruxis those Cyrian Knights are, however. They saw your refusal to give up the core as defying Cruxis, and because Rolon was sheltering you, they saw it as an act of betraying Cyria. __**That**__ is why they desire your head on a silver platter – __**that **__is why Rolon was set aflame, and why its inhabitants were slain. Even so, their blood is still stains __**your **__hands. Had you handed over the Symphonian Core, Rolon would still be standing and all of its people would still be alive," he responded._

_ "You __**chose**__ to save a parasitical world full of greedy and selfish strangers over the one thing that could determine Cyria's salvation. You __**chose**__ those people's lives over the lives of the people who had protected you for all these years. __**You**__ are the one who is at fault. I speak nothing but the truth. The blood of these people was indeed spilled over __**your**__ hands...the loss of their lives is on __**your **__slate."_

_ Ariel fell silent, hearing the truth in his words. _

"_Now, then...will you give the Symphonian Core to me? Or must I dirty my hands this time and stain them with the blood of yet __**another**__ person dear to you?" Her antagonist demanded. _

_Hearing the sound of someone groan in agony caught the brunette's attention. Ariel looked up to see a familiar body covered in blood, battered and badly wounded. She felt her heart stop as her blood ran cold in her veins._

_ Long, luscious blue hair..._

_ Powerful, gorgeous green eyes..._

_ Immediately, she knew the body's identity._

_ "YUAN!" She shrieked in horror, racing towards the injured man. "Please, hang on! I'm healing you right now, see? Just please, don't give up on me...!" She pleaded as she began to use her healing artes in an attempt to heal his severe wounds. _

"_A...Ariel?" Yuan weakly turned his gaze, blurry and slightly off, towards the source of the feminine voice. _

"_Oh, no...no, no, no, no, no, no...this __**can't**__ be happening...not you, too...! Oh goddess, __**please**__ no..." Ariel shook her head in disbelief, hunched over her companion. Seeing Yuan Kafei in such a pitiful condition nearly shattered her heart._

_ This man meant everything to her..._

_ This man was one of the last things that she had left to fight for._

_ "Ariel...calm down." Yuan ordered, making her freeze._

"_...Y-Yuan...I just realized...you've been calling me by my first name...you've __**always **__called me Irving...I've never...I've __**never**__ heard you...oh, __**goddess**__...that only proves just how dire this situation is...!" She uttered in horror. _

"_Forget about me, Ariel. You...you've __**got **__to get out of here...you're our only hope..." Yuan tried to sit up, but hissed in pain from his injuries. _

"_Stop pushing yourself! You'll only make your wounds worse!" Ariel scolded._

_ "Ariel-"_

_ "No."_

_ "Ariel-"_

_ "No."_

_ "Ariel-"_

_ "No, Yuan! I won't leave you behind like you're about to suggest I do, so you might as well save your breath and energy!" Ariel snapped. "Dammit! My healing artes...they're having no effect on you at all...but __**why**__?!" _

"_It's because...they aren't wounds...that you can heal. That being said...there's nothing you can do here," Yuan replied, trying to even his staggered breathing._

_ "He wants the Symphonian Core. If he gets a hold of it, he'll-"_

_ "I don't __**care**__ what he does with it anymore! __**So many**__ people have wound up __**dead **__because of it...I'm not going to let you or anyone else fall victim to death's hands for the sake of a __**useless core**__!" Ariel cut Yuan off angrily. _

"_The Symphonian Core is __**not **__useless – and you __**know **__that. That core is probably the __**most important**__ and __**most vital**__ object in __**all**__ of existence. You are no longer a child who is oblivious to the power of that core – you are a well-informed Bearer of the Right. You had better start acting accordingly and stop being such a brat. No one said your life would be easy or that it would even be fair – __**get over it**__. Use the power you were born with to help protect the Symphonian Core, not to put it in harm's way," Yuan reprimanded harshly once he gained better control over his breathing._

_ "...Why? Why should I continue to protect it? Just because I bear the right doesn't mean I'm __**obligated**__ to do__** anything**__ about __**any**__ of this."_

_ "You should feel __**more **__than obligated. For Aselia's sake."_

_ "What happens to __**Aselia**__ has nothing to do with __**me**__."_

_ "What happens to __**Aselia**__ has __**everything **__to do with Cyria __**and**__ Dherris-Kharlan when you look at it in the long-run. All those people who lost their lives for the sake of protecting both you and that core...if you don't continue to protect it and live on, then their lives will be lost in vain. Is that what you want? To dishonor their sacrifice? To put their deaths to a wasteful shame?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Such a sweet scene...it makes me want to __**vomit**__." The antagonist sneered after interrupting Ariel and Yuan. "It is as he said before. The wounds that he has received can only be healed by Cruxis healers for they are the only ones who know the technique – thus rendering your artes powerless. He's very important to you, isn't he? If you be a good little girl and hand over the core, then I'll allow him to live. If not...then who knows what will happen to him? Maybe...he'll end up just like __**Elaine**__."_

_ Ariel's stomach began to churn with hatred and disgust. "Shut up! How __**dare**__ you?! After everything you did to her...you haven't the right to so much as __**utter **__her __**name**__ – __**especially not**__ in __**my**__ presence!" She barked before pulling Yuan to her body protectively. "I won't let you harm Yuan or anyone else I love anymore – not a single one of them! You'll have to pry the core from my lifeless hands and hurt my loved ones after stepping over my cold, dead body!"_

_ "That's enough, Ariel. Hikari, Yami...you know what to do. Get her out of here and keep her safe for me," Yuan called out to the two counterparts, knowing that they could hear him. _

"_Yuan, no. Don't make me leave. Please...don't make me go!" Ariel begged. Even though they belonged to her, she knew that the counterparts would side with Yuan when it came to things like this, for he was usually the more sensible one._

_**They're going to force us apart...he's going to make me leave him behind.**_

_ At that very thought, the tears that had been building up in her eyes, the very ones that she had tried so hard to suppress, were now streaming down her cheeks as she began to speak with a panicky urgency, practically clinging to Yuan now._

_ "I want to stay here with you! I have to protect you! I don't...I don't __**want**__ to be separated! Because if I lose you, I'll...I'll...!"_

_ "Shh. None of that, you hear? I'll be fine, you stupid girl. You should know that I'm not easy to kill. I'm not the one who should be worried about – __**you **__are. If you stay here for too much longer, you'll pass out and possibly lose sight of your goals. We can't afford either of those things. I need you to protect that core, just as Yami and Hikari will protect you for me...__**Irving**__." Yuan reached up and gently wiped her tears away._

_ "Don't cry for me. Weren't you the one who called me your Guardian Angel? I'll always be watching over you, no matter where you are, no matter how much distance is between us. We'll be reunited before you know it – I swear to Martel that I will not die on you. Now, Gemini Twins...take her away."_

_ "Forgive us, Ariel," she heard two synchronized voices apologize to her._

_ And then, she saw nothing but darkness._

"...I...I want to do this. No...even more than that, I _have _to do this. I _have_ to save Yuan. He's my companion. I can't let yet _another_ person dear to me die for the sake of me and this core...like Elaine did. As much as I hate the Aselians...I agree with neither Cruxis nor the Cyrian Knights," Ariel finally spoke up.

"So then, you have given up on assisting in Cyria's salvation in order to protect Aselia? But Aselia exists at the expense of Cyria," Hikari pointed out.

"I know that, Hikari...I know that they're the entire reason why we suffer. But...I just...I just don't think that it would be alright for us to destroy Aselia for own our sake – that would make us no better than them. That's _why_...I will protect this core. As a Bearer of the Right, I swear upon the good name of Symphonia...that I _will_ save Yuan and find a way for the four worlds to co-exist peacefully."

"So, then...you do not believe that what Cruxis and the Cyrian Knights strive for is just?"

"It isn't a matter of what is and isn't 'just' – it's a matter of what is and isn't _wrong_. I believe that what they strive for...is perhaps 'just'. Even so, it is simply, without a doubt, wrong. _That's _why I can't allow it."

"I see. As your Centurion, Yami and I will follow you to the end of the world, no matter what your ideals may be. We owe you our life, after all. I only wanted to know where exactly you stood." Hikari offered Ariel a small smile that vanished just as quickly as it came. "We have no more time left that we can afford to waste if you truly are serious about this, however. We must go."

Ariel nodded. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Hikari...for always staying by my side. Let's do this."

With a renewed sense of determination, Ariel turned around and faced the Great Cyrian Tree. Putting her hands together as though she were praying and closing her eyes, the young woman summoned forth a green portal made of pure mana from the World Tree. Without hesitating, Hikari stepped through it and was transported to the other side. Ariel glanced up at the beautiful stars one last time before disappearing through the portal as well.

_And so, once again...a journey begins._

**Change In POV**

It was silent in the sealed off room of the Ginnungagap that concealed the Door of Niflheim within it. The only lighting came from the red glow of Niflheim and the glow of the dormant Centurions' cores. The room itself gave off a mystical and somewhat eerie aura.

_Damn._

It was _that _feeling again.

Ratatosk frowned, once again disturbed from his effort to rewrite the world's natural law. _"Dammit...what the hell is __**wrong **__with me?"_ The Summon Spirit mentally cursed, sighing. Frustrated, he gave up on working for now.

Was his age finally catching up to him? His senses and instincts were usually dead on, but how could something be going wrong? _What _could possibly be going wrong was probably a much better question.

The Vanguard had been abolished. The new World Tree was being protected and producing mana. The Centurions were monitoring the world's mana levels with their existence from within their dormant cores. Richter was sealing the Great Door. And aside from assisting Richter, he was rewriting the natural law.

Everything was stable now.

So then _why_ did he feel so..._uneasy_?

_"Hmph. What's wrong with you?"_

"...I could ask you the same thing. Since when have you ever given a damn about me?" Ratatosk turned his gaze to the Great Door.

Though Richter had become a human sacrifice and had used his body's mana so that it could burn for all of eternity with the assistance of the sacred stone and seal the Great Door, his consciousness had not 'died' in that sense. However, only the Summon Spirits and Centurions could hear his voice now as it intruded their minds.

_"I don't,"_ Richter replied flatly.

Ratatosk raised a questioning eyebrow. "Then why did you ask?"

"_You're a Summon Spirit. You may be sensing something that I'm unable to…and if that's the case, it may be important. Is something happening?"_ The martyr asked.

"...I don't know, to be honest. I just...I _feel _something. Something..._something_ isn't right," Ratatosk answered, letting out another heavy sigh through his nose. "I'm sure that even the Centurions feel it by now. I've been getting this feeling...ever since I created a new seal for the Great Door. But now...the feeling is so strong and comes to me so often that it distracts me entirely. Every fiber in my entire body and all the instincts I possess are trying to warn me...but of _what_, I don't know."

_"I see. From my existence here, I haven't sensed anything amiss in Niflheim these past two years. It may be that whatever is occurring, it's occurring exclusively in Aselia."_

"Possibly..."

_"Hn. I had hoped that the end of our problems would come along with the end of our journey two years ago. I had hoped that the time of peace that Aselia would see would be much longer than this."_

Ratatosk had nothing to say in response. Instead, his deep blood red eyes focused on the entrance of the Sealed Room, thinking carefully on the message his gut was trying to tell him.

_"I had hoped that the end of our problems would come along with the end of our journey two years ago"..._

_ Somewhere, in the depths of my gut..._

_ I can feel something telling me, "No, that was nowhere __**near **__the end – that was only the end of the beginning."_

**XxXxXxX**

"Augh! Damn you, Centurion!"

"Yes, yes, I know – I'm _damned_. Why do mortals constantly stop to curse their opponents? Can't the lot of you do any better than throw your powerless words at me? It won't help any, you know." An extremely handsome man who appeared to be twenty seven years of age sighed in boredom. "And for the record, my name isn't 'Centurion'. It's _Yami_. Nice to meet you, too."

Yami had short and wavy black hair, smooth white skin, and deep amethyst purple eyes. He wore a long white and sleeveless trench coat with the collar popped, a thin and tight black elbow-sleeved turtle neck that exposed his well-toned stomach, black fingerless gloves, fitting black pants with a white belt, a white buckle around his right forearm and left thigh, and white shoes.

"You are the left fragment of Centurion Gemini, Cyria's Protector, are you not? So then _why _do you block our path? _Why_ will you not let us through to the Ginnungagap so that we may open the Niflheimian Gate? Why do you side with that _goddamned_ _woman_ and her _vile attempts_ to bring about the destruction of our world? Why have you decided to assist her and betray the world that you were created to _protect_?!" A knight demanded angrily.

Yami's amethyst orbs flashed in rage and in the blink of an eye, the knight was dead.

"Tsk, tsk...you're _quite_ pathetic, aren't you?" Yami smiled at the dead body. Just as quickly, it faded away into a serious expression. "I haven't abandoned Cyria – neither has my master. She despises the Aselians with a fiery passion. She isn't doing this for their sake. Unlike you _cowards_, she's decided to find her _own _way to save Cyria without sacrificing any other worlds or people – the _right _way. You have no right to speak ill of her, you disgusting _vermin_."

"You...you _monster_! How did you...I didn't even see you touch him...!" The other knights gasped.

"That's because I _didn't _touch him. He died of a heart attack because of the weakness of his own heart. No one but the supreme being has the right to judge people and declare this one to be 'right' or 'good' and that one to be 'wrong' or 'evil' because she symbolizes what is ultimately just. However, as Centurion Gemini, I do have the power to judge the intentions and strength or weakness of the hearts of people," Yami began to explain.

"Whether or not your intentions are pure or malicious, if you chase silly ambitions zealously without being one hundred percent supportive of them, if they aren't something you want so badly that you'd go through several sacrifices for it not because someone_ told_ you it's the best thing to do, but because you firmly_ believe _it's the best thing to do, if you aren't willing to _die_ for them because you_ know_ they're what's best for the world, then that only makes you _weak_. A weak person possesses a weak heart and a weak heart falls victim to its own weakness – just like that knight did.

"The way he spoke to me was unforgivable and blatantly disrespectful. For a _mortal_ to think that he could justly judge the intentions and actions of a being much higher and much more abstract than himself...don't make me _laugh_. The way you mortals ignore the hypocrisy in your own words and fling them accusingly at others without bothering to look at the situation from any perspective other than your own..._tch_. Say what you will about me, but I will _not_ tolerate _any_ badmouthing of my master's good name.

"Resorting to such violent and crude measures...each and every one of you have fallen victim to the weakness in your hearts. If I so wished it, I could relief all of you of your weakness in the form of a heart attack at this _very_ moment. If you'd like to live, leave this place...but if you'd much rather _die_, then by all means, follow _your friend's_ example and see where it gets you."

"You...you _wouldn't_! You're the Centurion of our world! You're supposed to _protect_ the people, not_ kill_ them!" Another knight cried.

"Yes, that _is _true. I don't like killing – it grieves me to do so. But I have no remorse whatsoever for those who so much as _think_ about doing harm to my master," Yami replied. "I don't care about my duty. If I have to kill all of you in order to protect her...hmph, well...I'll just have to hope that Lady Symphonia forgives me."

Fearing their lives, the remaining knights scattered, running like cats with their tails between their legs.

Yami crossed his arms, pleased. "That was a very wise decision. You mortals, who aren't strong enough to overcome your own weaknesses, are no match for the likes of a _true_ Centurion like myself."

"That may be so, but what about me? Am _I _any match for a 'true Centurion'?"

Yami turned around. "...Well, well. Look who it is. One of the top dogs himself came to pay me a visit. Should I feel honored?" The Centurion grinned, poising himself for battle. "Let's see if you've gotten any better since the _last _time we danced..._pretty boy_. You'd better come at me with all you've got...because I won't hold back this time."

_"I'm sorry, Ariel...but it seems that I will only be able to buy you a little bit of time. Please...make the best of it. I swear that I will return to your side…I won't be the one to make you feel the same heartbreak of losing a companion for a fourth time."_

**XxXxXxX**

"Lord Ratatosk, the situation is dire. We must disperse immediately."

Ratatosk doubled-back, giving the Centurion of Darkness an incredulous look. "...What the hell? Tenebrae? How did you awaken yourself from your core form? That should be impossible...I didn't summon you."

"Yes, my lord, I know you didn't – Lady Symphonia did. And she didn't just awaken me – she awoke all eight of the Centurions. Since I'm most loyal to you, however, she chose to release me from my core form so that I could warn you," Tenebrae explained.

"S...Symphonia woke you up?" Ratatosk blinked. How long had it been since he had last heard _that_ name?

Too long.

Tenebrae nodded.

"I...I see...that must mean that...so then, the reason why I was getting those feelings in my gut...they were because of _her_. Those were _her_ feelings trying to reach out and warn me..." Ratatosk trailed off, seeming to be in a trance, thinking hard about something. "..._Tch_. No one _asked_ for her help _or_ her protection. I don't _need_ her, dammit. I can protect _myself_ and _my_ Centurions on _my_ _own_."

"Lord Ratatosk, I understand the animosity between you and Lady Symphonia, but now is not the time for that. There isn't much time to explain, but she is in danger...the _entire_ _world_ is in danger. We must initiate the plan. We must execute the orders that Lady Symphonia gave us all those years ago," Tenebrae urged the Lord of All Monsters.

"...Do you really think the situation is that dire? Is Symphonia...is she _certain_? This isn't something to be played around with, after all. Once it begins..._nothing_ can stop it but the Bearers of the Right. And even then...what happens to the four worlds solely depends on their endeavor and their truest desire – whether it be to save the worlds, or to destroy them," Ratatosk reminded Tenebrae.

"Yes, my lord. Lady Symphonia said that she was more certain about this than anything else she had ever been certain about before in her life. Even more certain...than the promise that she made to you on that faithful day," Tenebrae told Ratatosk, making the spirit's eyes widen in a moment of lost composure.

"_Don't cry for me, my dear, sweet Ratatosk. Perhaps we had been too foolish to see that we were doomed from the very start. Looking back on it now, it's so clear…that even from the beginning of it all, you and I were destined for nothing but tragedy. For the sake of the worlds and everyone in them…I pray that this will be the last time that we ever glimpse upon each other's visage."_

"...I...I see..." Was all that he could say in response.

A moment of silence fell between the Summon Spirit and the Centurion. _"So, finally, after only goddess knows how many years...it's finally time. It's time…for the very worlds themselves to be judged…and possibly ripped asunder,"_ Ratatosk thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would follow Symphonia's whim – he had no other option.

"...How long do you intend to hide from me? I know you're there."

"Heh, well damn. I wanted to take you by surprise...but I suppose_ that_ isn't happening, huh?" Ariel walked out into Ratatosk's view slowly.

"Me? Be taken off guard by a _mortal_? Don't insult me. This room is sealed by a powerful magic that not even an elf could master in their lifetime, as long-lived as they are. Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" Ratatosk demanded without turning to face the intruder.

"I think you know the answer to that already – you knew even before you thought about asking. You can sense her core, can't you?" Ariel retorted.

"...Perhaps I should've asked a better question: how exactly did you manage to acquire that core?" Ratatosk inquired.

"My name is Ariel Irving. This core was given to me to protect by my sister, who risked her life to save it because she wanted there to be a peaceful future for _all_ of the four worlds. For the sake of the four worlds existing in harmony and protecting what means most to me, I asketh thee – lend me thy strength. Summon Spirit Ratatosk...I ask that thou annulst thy former pact and establish a new one – with _me_. Please, I _beg_ of thee...bestow thine power unto me."

Ratatosk sneered. "The last time I trusted mankind enough to form a pact, the pact maker misused my power, betrayed our pact, and extremely disappointed me. How do I know you will be any different? What makes you think I'll simply hand myself over to you? You may possess the right of the pact...but you do _not_ possess my approval. You have not proven that you are worthy of a pact with me – not even the destruction of the four worlds themselves could change that."

"Is that so? Let me warn you, Ratatosk...if I must fight you, then I will. No one will prevent the initiation of the Judgment process, and no one will stand in the way of me speaking to Symphonia. While the Centurions can hear her voice, only _you_ can speak with her." Ariel held out her hands.

A pair of long silver sais appeared out of thin air.

"Are you _stupid_? You aren't strong enough to take me on – you and I both know that. You aren't used to these mana levels – they will slow you down, tamper with your strength and greatly interfere with your fighting abilities until you get used to them. I think you know that, too. Are you _trying_ to get killed, little girl?" Ratatosk glared.

"I'll make you eat those words, Summon Spirit! I'm no longer asking – I _demand_ your power!" Ariel exclaimed before charging at Ratatosk.

"...Hm. So you honestly believe that you have a chance...what a fool. So be it, then. Since you obviously seem to be looking for someone to put you in an early grave..._I'll_ be that someone," Ratatosk muttered without even poising himself for battle as Ariel charged at him head-on.

_CLASH!_

"You're so _slow_ and _weak _compared to me...you _do_ realize that I'm holding back on you to the point where it's almost _painful_, don't you? What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" Ratatosk demanded fiercely.

"I've already_ told_ you – I hope to find a way for the four worlds to co-exist peacefully!" Ariel repeated herself with a fierceness that matched his.

"I can sense it – you come from _that _world...the one that _this_ one relies on for survival. When the worlds were created, the order was naturally like that – not even _Symphonia_ _herself _could change that."

"That doesn't mean it _can't _be changed! When there's a will, there's a way!"

"That's only a meaningless mortal saying – it doesn't prove anything, so what if there _isn't _a way? What if the only way for _this _world to continue to exist is at the cost of _your _world, and what if the only way for _your_ world to find salvation is at the cost of _this_ world – _then _what? Have you prepared yourself for the possibility that there may be no such thing as what you hope to find?"

"Then I'll have to try even harder to _make _a way! For oneworld to cease to exist so that another world may continue to exist...no matter how much I come to hate this world, no matter how tempting it may sound, no matter how much easier it may be to simply accept that...no matter _what_, so long as there's breath in my body, I will _never _believe that to be okay – not even if the _goddess herself_ were to say so!"

_"For the sake of the four worlds and everyone in them…I pray that this will be the last time that we ever glimpse upon each other's visage."_

Ratatosk felt rage surge through him as he overpowered Ariel, knocking her down and sending her sais flying. The Summon Spirit had his blade pressed against the Bearer's neck threateningly before she could even think of retaliating.

"...You _fool_. 'I will never believe that to be okay – not even if the goddess herself were to say so'...what exactly do you _mean_ by that? Whoever _said_ that the way things are is 'okay'? Don't you think Symphonia _knew _it wasn't okay?" Ratatosk looked down at Ariel with scornful eyes that flickered with nothing but the contempt that he held not exclusively for her, but for all of her kind – for _all _mortals.

"Don't make it sound as if Symphonia _wanted _a twisted system of worlds like this. She, who loved and cherished _every single living being _equallyand unconditionally, who _always_ put _you creatures_ before herself, who _sacrificed_ herself so selflessly...she _never _desired for the worlds to be like this. There was simply no way around it. _That's _why she's suffering in Niflheim right now. _That's _why she exhausts herself to keep your world in existence. _That's_ why she blessed the Bearers of the Right.

"Everything she's done, she did it _all_ for _you_ creatures – never _once_ did she _ever _do anything for _herself_. And yet, even after how_ hard _she tried...after how much _pain_ she endured...after how much she _sacrificed_ for you _ungrateful beings_... You _still_ have the nerve to say things like 'the way things are is not okay'? As if Symphonia didn't _know_ that? As if it's _her fault _things are the way they are? How _dare_ you, when you don't know _anything_...when this all happened _far_ before your time, what _right_ do you have to judge her and her ambitions?!

"You _don't know_ what Symphonia went through...you don't _understand_ what she gave up, what she sacrificed! She _did _separate the world into four, but she _never_ wanted to separate them like_ this_. What makes you think you're any _better_ than her? What makes you think your ideals are any more _just_ than the ones she envisioned? What makes you think that a _half-breed_ like _you_...could accomplish what even the _goddess_ _herself _could not?

"Symphonia put herself through eternal damnation for the sake of the four worlds – what the _hell_ could _you_ possibly do for them? What do _you_ have to offer them that Symphonia hasn't already? You don't _love_ the worlds the way _she_ had – you're not ready to _die_ for them without leaving behind a _single regret_ the way _she _did!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. "Lord Ratatosk, I sense multiple persons approaching the sealed door. There are creatures on the other side trying to force it open," Tenebrae reported over the loud rumbling.

"Damn! It's the Cyrian Knights!" Ariel cursed loudly.

"...Hmph. I don't have time to deal with you right now, so it looks like your life has been spared…for now." Ratatosk sheathed his sword and turned away from the brunette, regaining his composure.

"Come hither, my Centurions. Submit thine selves and gatherest before me in thine weakest state." The Lord of All Monsters summoned his servants as he walked up to the Great Door.

Almost immediately, the Centurion cores rose from their places on the Great Door and surrounded Ratatosk's form in a circle. Reverting to his core form, Tenebrae also approached the Summon Spirit, joining his brothers and sisters. Ariel's eyes widened in surprise as the white orb around her neck began to glow brightly.

Slowly, the Door to Niflheim began to open. _"Ratatosk? What the hell are you doing? Why are you opening the Great Door? What's going on?"_ Richter demanded. Ignoring him, Ratatosk closed his eyes and held up his arms, continuing to open the door.

"Ratatosk... Ratatosk, what are you doing?!" Ariel rushed to the Summon Spirit's side. Unfazed, Ratatosk began to chant an incantation.

"Mother of All Beings...Creator of All Things...the One and Only True Goddess...awaken from thy holy slumber for I summon thee – Symphonia!"

The red light of Niflheim began to glow brightly, completely spilling into the room. Ariel could barely breathe – the power of a higher being much greater than any she had ever encountered before was washing over her. Its presence was neither intimidating nor threatening; it was warm, loving, and gentle. Faintly, in her mind, she could hear the feminine voice of the divine creature.

_**"Lord Ratatosk? Is that you? Are you the one who has summoned me from the depths of my slumber, from my damnation in the very core of Niflheim?"**_

"...Yes, Symphonia. It's me." Ratatosk nodded quietly.

"_**So then, Sir Tenebrae was able to warn you...that pleases me greatly. If not for the circumstances, I would be filled with happiness right now. How long has it been since I have so much as heard your voice, Young Spiritling...ten thousand years?" **_The goddess asked.

Ratatosk shook his head, "No, Symphonia. It has been much longer – it has been_ one hundred _thousandyears. I am no longer young. I am no longer a Spiritling."

_**"I see...even with how much time that has passed...I am sure that somewhere in your heart...you have not come around to forgiving me, have you, my dear, sweet Ratatosk?"**_

"...Now is not the time for that. Now, I've awoken you to initiate the Judgment process."

_**"...Yes, you are right. The Bearers of the Right...I sense that there are three left in all of the outer worlds. Has the Holy Bloodline truly thinned this badly and become so slim...? Either way, allow me to speak with this particular Bearer."**_

Ariel stepped forward just before lowering herself to her knees, bowing respectfully. "Goddess Symphonia... my name is Ariel Irving. I have come to be judged, Your Holiness."

"_**Rise to your feet, young child. The only reason we can hear one another now is because Ratatosk is manipulating the Great Door and using it as a communication center – this will be the first and last time I speak to you before you are judged, so I wish to do it properly. You are but a newborn child... are you sure that this is something that you truly desire to do?" **_Symphonia asked the young woman.

Ariel nodded. "Yes, milady. There are those who wish for the destruction of this world...if I do not step up and use this blessing that I was born with, my own ideals will never come to be. I dream of creating a universe where no world has to sacrifice another, where no people must be discriminated by another...I dream of creating a universe where the four worlds and all of its people may co-exist in peace and harmony."

_**"I see. Are you prepared to fight for that dream, then? It will not be easy, Young One."**_

"I understand. I fully accept whatever will be thrown at me. This is a path that I have chosen for myself...no matter the consequences. I will bear every hardship that comes my way and find a way around every obstacle that blocks my path – I will do it for the sake of the worlds."

_**"Understood. I will trust you to be worthy of a pact – do not disappoint me. Return to me once you have formed a pact with the Centurions and Ratatosk and obtain their Elemental Crystals. I will be waiting for both you and your Guardian Knight."**_

"My...Guardian Knight?"

_**"Yes. Once this process begins, your hearts and intertwined paths will bring you together. You will be joined by fate and by the roles that have been thrust upon both of you are your destinies. For the sake of the will of your goddess, I ask that you both embrace them."**_

"If the Judgment process is initiated, what will become of Richter? I promised him that I would release him once the world's natural law was rewritten, but now...because of the Judgment process, I'm not sure what should be done." Ratatosk interrupted.

"_**Yes. He has suffered long enough these past two years, acting as a human sacrifice and burning his body's mana. Niflheim will become far too dangerous for him now because of the Judgment process – if he remains here, he may lose his consciousness and truly die. That is why I will release him. You need not worry about him," **_Symphonia answered.

"If that is done, what will become of the Great Door?"

_**"I am awake now, Ratatosk. I am more than capable of holding this door. But that means that I will no longer be able to protect Cyria - I must use my power to close this door and keep it close until a Bearer undergoes Judgment."**_

"Cyria..." Ariel whispered, clenching her fists. Another earthquake shook the ground, this one more powerful than the last.

"Are you ready? Symphonia's going to initiate the Judgment process – that means that all of us will be dispersed at random. There's no way of knowing where we will end up...there's no way of knowing what will be waiting for us. Are you prepared for that?" Ratatosk inquired without looking in the young woman's direction.

"I think that if _one more_ person asks me if I'm ready _one more_ time, just _once more_, I'll _die _of _boredom_ from all this waiting. I'm ready to get this show on the road." Ariel grinned.

"Foolish mortal. To be able to joke about it so lightly...you really have no idea what's awaiting you, do you?" Ratatosk closed his eyes and sighed.

"There's only one way to find out," the Bearer replied, wrapping her hand around Symphonia's core, as if to ask the goddess to lend her some of her strength.

_** "You must go now. Bearer of the Right, young Ariel Irving...the fate of the four worlds rests entirely upon your shoulders. I place my faith in you."**_

Another earthquake ripped through the ground, causing the entire room to shake. The room itself was threatening to collapse. The bright lights from Niflheim and the nine cores grew brighter and brighter until the room was filled with a blinding light. Unable to see, Ariel felt as though the room was spinning and twisting abnormally. A loud and almost painfully high-pitched sound pierced the air. The chaos was too much for the Bearer of the Right to handle.

And then, all of a sudden...

_Everything faded away into nothing._

**Me: That's all for chapter one! I hoped everyone liked it!**

**Richter: Why do I get the feeling that this is the start of a lengthy story...?**

**Me: ;) Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back everybody! This is capitulo dos! Let's see what happens next!**

**Richter: You already know what happens.**

**Me: Yeah, but they don't. ;) **

**Richter: ..Eternal Wings owns nothing besides her characters and this story.**

Chapter Two

_ "-!"_

_ "Don't be alarmed. It's only me," he caught her frantic hands, which were balled into fists and ready to knock someone out. _

_At the sound of the familiar voice, she relaxed and allowed her guard to drop almost instantly, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh. It's you. You came."_

_ "Of course I came. Why wouldn't I? But it seems you weren't expecting any visitors." He could no longer suppress his slight smirk and chuckle. _

"_You scared me half to death and back! Don't sneak up on me like that, you jerk!" She scolded, smacking his arm, but only playfully._

_ He caught her hand again, but held on this time. "You know you don't mean that."_

"_Hmph. I'm glad you were able to come. Were you followed?" She intertwined her fingers with his. _

"_Do you doubt me? Do you think that I would ever put you or the baby in such grave danger?" He raised an eyebrow. _

"_No, I'm not doubting you. I know you'd never put us in harm's way. I just...I worry about our child. Having to hide like this and live such a lifestyle...it's no good for him," she sighed._

_ He pressed his lips to her temple and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes against his comforting touch. "...Where is he?" He finally asked after gently kissing her forehead. _

"_He's in his crib sleeping," she answered wearily._

_ He wrapped his arms around her waist. "At this late hour, sleeping is something you should be doing as well."_

"_But you came all the way here just to see me and the baby...you risked so much, knowing perfectly well what they might do to you if they were to find out..." She rested her head against his chest and returned his embrace with one of her own._

_ "It's alright. You needn't worry. I'll be here while you sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Whenever you need me, I will __**always**__ be there." His voice was soft and gentle, like silk, on her ears and dripped like honey._

_ "I love you," she heard him say, his perfect voice saturated with love as he raised her chin and brushed her bangs out of her eyes gingerly. She smiled beautifully up at him with loving eyes before reaching up to close her lips on his for a kiss._

_ "I love you, too, -"_

Ariel sprung forward, jolting awake as she pulled frantically at the blankets that were wrapped around her. A cold sweat covered her young body, and her breathing was heavy and uneven from panic. With a sudden outburst of adrenaline running through her veins dangerously, the tired young woman was now shaky and on edge. As more and more time passed but nothing happened, however, Ariel was able to slowly shake away her exhaustion and paranoia.

"...Where am I?" She looked around her surroundings while rubbing her eyes. She seemed to be in some sort of inn, but it was much different from any inn she had stayed at in Cyria. _"So, then...I must be in Aselia," _she realized as she stood up and stretched.

"...This is a nice inn...but when did I get here...?" Ariel curiously walked around the room. After observing enough details, the Bearer of the Right eventually made her way into the bathroom and freshened up, taking care of her hygiene so that she would wake up fully and be ready to explore this new place.

_"I wonder __**how**__ I even got here..."_ The Bearer pondered as she walked back into the room she had woken up in. She thought hard and long about what had happened before she woke up – she remembered trying to form a pact with Ratatosk and talking to Symphonia, followed by bright lights and intense noises, but after that, nothing. No matter how hard she thought about it, she was unable to remember anything more.

"Damn...what's with my memory? I've never had bad memory before...usually it's pretty good, to be honest...well, _usually, _anyway." Ariel cursed silently, reaching up to run her fingers over her amulet.

But instead of feeling the smoothness of the white orb, she felt her bare skin.

Her necklace was gone.

_ "My necklace! Where could it be? That necklace...it's so important...not only does it have Symphonia's core attached to it, but...! I absolutely __**have**__ to find it!" _The Cyrian mentally panicked before searching the room thoroughly, hoping that maybe she had just taken it off at some point of time, though she was almost positive that she hadn't.

That necklace was so important to her that she had not removed it since the day she received it six years ago.

Realizing that tearing the room apart was doing no good and the necklace was still nowhere to be found, Ariel took a deep breath and attempted to regain her composure. _"Okay, stay calm, Ariel...all you have to do is retrace your steps. It's too bad I can't remember anything, though...nnnn, maybe I'll find it if I ask around."_

The brunette walked back out of her room and made her way to the front desk. "Hello there, miss. Did you enjoy your stay?" The woman at the front desk asked with a small smile.

Offering a small smile in return, Ariel replied, "Um, yes – I did. I seem to have bumped my head a little too hard, though...would you mind telling me where I am and when I checked in to this inn?"

"It seems you _did_ bump your head. You're in the City of Asgard. You checked in two days ago with two men – one had blonde hair and red eyes and the other had red hair and green eyes. The redhead carried you in, and you were sleeping soundly in his arms – I take it he's your boyfriend?" The woman smiled even wider.

"Boyfriend...? What are you..._talking_ about...?" Ariel blinked in confusion.

"You know who I'm talking about! That tall, handsome man! How long have the two of you been dating? You look absolutely _adorable _together!" The woman complimented.

"Er...but...I don't _have_ a boyfriend..." Ariel tried to explain, but the woman cut her off, "Aw, you're acting so shy! It's okay, really! Don't be ashamed – he seems like a pretty good catch!"

"...Uh...right. It's too bad I can't agree, though...considering I _don't_ _have_ a boyfriend." Ariel sweat dropped.

_ "Blonde hair and red eyes...she must be talking about Ratatosk. But...red hair and green eyes? I have no idea who __**that **__could have been..." _She thought.

The woman's smile vanished, replaced with an expression of worry. "...Oh, my. You might be experiencing amnesia, then...because I'm _certain _that man is your boyfriend – he acted _just like _one and even watched over you while you slept! I hope it isn't too bad."

Ariel shook her head. "Oh, no, don't worry about me. I'll be fine – really. Thank you for the generous hospitality!"

"You're welcome. I hope to see you and your boyfriend again soon!" The woman called after Ariel as she walked out the door.

"_Is that woman __**deaf**__ or is she just plain __**stupid**__? I don't __**have **__a boyfriend, like I told her the __**first**__ time...!"_ Ariel sighed. Surveying her surrounds, the brunette noted the weather. _"The air seems to be moving and whipping all around me, but it doesn't hurt...it actually feels a little pleasant. Could this be what the Aselians call wind?" _She wondered.

The birds chirped happily, and the sky was completely clear without even a single cloud in the sky. The adults worked busily, and the children played nonchalantly. The people of Asgard seemed to be free of care, going about with their businesses and daily routines.

_"Asgard...hm. That sounds kind of familiar...could this be the place that he talked so much about? Could this be it...could this be the place where Yuan was born? Is this his hometown?" _Ariel wondered, continuing to explore the new area. Everything about the small town absolutely fascinated her – never in her life has she seen so many humans gathered together in one place. Their way of life was simply intriguing.

"Hey, lady! Will you pass us our ball?"

Ariel looked down to see a red ball at her feet before looking up to see a group of children who were waiting on her to toss it back. "Sure." Ariel smiled as she bent down to pick up the ball.

"Thanks!" One of the children smiled happily as the ball was handed to them.

"You don't look like you're from around these parts. Are you a traveler?" Another one of the children asked.

"Yeah... I suppose you could say that," Ariel responded.

"Maybe you should think about settling down here for awhile. They disappeared two years ago, but monsters have suddenly begun to appear again now – it's not very safe to be out and about. Monsters usually don't enter cities and towns, but they do like to roam just about everywhere else."

"I see. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, lady!"

_"...So the monster activity has gone up in this world. That must mean that the Judgment process really was initiated. The mana levels are unbalanced, and Symphonia's core is no longer dormant due to the initiation and not being in the possession of a Bearer...and thus, attracting the unguided monsters of the eight Centurions and beckoning them out of their lairs," _Ariel thought as she continued walking in a somewhat dazed state.

_"My necklace isn't something that can easily be looked over...it's made out of pure gold and the jewel in the center of the amulet is a pure white orb. Even more than that, it extracts an unusual power that even a human should be able to sense. Maybe the best thing I can do is ask around for it...if anyone in this city saw it, they would definitely notice. The question is, where should I start looking? I have no idea where to begin...it's not like the answer to all of my problems is just gonna bump right into me..."_

"_Ahhhh_! Help! Please, help me!"

Ariel turned around to see a man running into the city with a pack of six raging wolves chasing him. Immediately, she charged towards him and leaped into the air. "Watch out!" She called down to the man as she descended upon the pack, raising her locked hands above her head and slamming them down onto the skull of one of the wolves. The other wolves lunged at her; Ariel blocked two of the wolves before roundhouse kicking the other two. Dodging the massive jaws that snapped at her constantly, Ariel elbowed one of the wolves in its face and kneed the other in its chest harshly. After being beaten up for a while, the wolves began to retreat.

"Get out of here! Shoo! The lot of you should know better than to attack a human!" She scolded the wolves once they calmed down and ran them out of the town.

"Miss...are you okay?" The man who had been targeted asked as Ariel made her way back to him. "Me? Of course. Those wolves were nothing – they were no real threat, just cranky if anything. I wish I didn't have to knock them around the way I did back there, but that's the only way you can get creatures as stubborn as those to listen." Ariel told the man.

"You...weren't afraid of them?"

"Me? Afraid of them? Nah. They were just pups from the looks of it. They hadn't fully grown yet."

"_Pups_?! But they were almost your size...!"

"I know, but because of the breed they are, when they're fully grown, they'll be at least _twice_ as big. Imagine how big the _mother_ must be."

"..."

Laughing briefly at the man's sudden paleness, Ariel continued, "Anyway, are you okay? You're the one they attacked. Mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, you see... I had been out exploring the area – I'm an adventurer. I stumbled upon an object that seemed to be really valuable and I thought I could probably sell it for a lot, so I picked it up...little did I know I had stumbled into monster territory and the wolves were mad that I had apparently stolen from them..." The man confessed.

"So you took something precious from a wolf's lair while you were exploring? Makes sense. Wolves aren't really the type of creatures to go out of their way to purposely find humans to attack and it's not really their thing to stray into populated areas...but because they're territorial creatures and you took something they claimed as theirs, I would expect no less than for them to pursue you the way they did. Because she didn't pursue you, I'm assuming the mother wasn't there – that makes you an awfully lucky man."

"I know...I've heard about how gruesome those monsters can – look out!"

Before Ariel could turn around to see what the man was talking about, she heard the sound of a creature crying out in agony and being hacked down. Facing the opposite direction now, she saw that one of the wolves had returned and tried to sneak up on her to get revenge, but it was now dead. The one she assumed to be responsible for its death was a man with tanned white skin, long red hair, and emerald green eyes covered by thin, oddly-shaped glasses. He looked to be twenty two years of age, wore a suit of mostly black, and attached to one hip was the sheathe of an irregularly-shaped sword while the sheathe of an irregularly-shaped axe was attached to the other.

_"Red hair and green eyes...is __**this**__ the guy that woman had been talking about? Was__** he**__ the one who took me to that inn?" _Ariel wondered.

"...You should have killed those monsters when you first had the chance." The red-haired man sheathed his weapons.

"I didn't think it would be necessary...I do my best to avoid taking any form of life whenever I feel I can." Ariel responded.

"Avoid taking any form of life? Hmph. If I hadn't shown up when I did, you would've been dead meat - literally. It doesn't matter to a lion if its prey happens to be a vegan – the prey is still its game. That being said, you should stop being so sentimental and try not to be that reckless," he retorted.

"I suppose you're right...I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'll be more careful," Ariel apologized.

The green-eyed male only nodded in response.

Normally, Ariel would have been high on her guard around a man such as this one, because he was indeed a suspicious character, but she didn't feel the need to be so she let her guard fall. She couldn't sense any danger or threat coming from this man. If anything... His presence was...in a way, it was _comforting_. Although she had never seen him a day before in her life...something about him seemed kind of..._familiar_.

"You. You said you took something from those monsters' lair – was it a necklace?" The red-haired man demanded as he faced the man who Ariel had saved.

Timidly, the man nodded. "Um, yes...it was."

"Ah! It must be my necklace! Please, that necklace is very important to me...will you give it back? I really need it...I promised those dear to me that I'd protect it," Ariel told the adventurer.

"That terrible thing has given me nothing but trouble since the moment I found it. That's why I would give it to you, especially since I owe you my life, but... I no longer have it." The adventurer frowned. "You see...I mean, I must have dropped it while I was fleeing...I'm sorry. I really do hope you find it. I wish you the best of luck."

"...My necklace...he was my only hope of finding it..." Ariel whispered sadly as she watched the adventurer walk away. ` `1`` `

"..." The man who had saved Ariel turned away and headed towards the wolf that he had slain.

"Eh? What are you...?" Ariel watched him examine the wolf. After a few minutes of carefully observing it, Richter opened the wolf's massive jaws...and inside of them was the necklace.

"My necklace!" Ariel cried happily as she raced up to the wolf.

"Just as I thought. This wolf must be the oldest and the pack leader in the absence of the mother. That would explain why he was the sole one to come back for revenge. He must have been able to track down that adventurer so efficiently because his scent was on this necklace, which he really must have dropped while fleeing. That's why that man was unable to shake them off and ended up leading the pack of wolves into this city," the red-haired man explained to Ariel as he handed her the necklace.

"The wolves weren't trying to get the necklace back from him seeing as they already had it – they were trying to punish him for invading their territory because they saw it as a challenge. This one must have decided to come back in the name of vengeance because you beat up his pack members."

"I see...well, at least I got this back! Thank you so much!" Ariel chimed happily.

"...Hn. The only reason those monsters were attracted to that necklace is because_ you _weren't wearing it. You're one of the few people who are able to wear that necklace and nullify its beckoning. You need to take better care of that thing," he reprimand her.

"I know. I will," Ariel responded sheepishly as she put her necklace back on.

"Good...I don't have time to babysit." The man stood up, leaving the wolf to be disposed of by someone else.

Once the eighteen year old finished reclaiming what was rightfully hers, she noticed the green orbs that bore into her intensely. Feeling a little uncomfortable under his watchful and quiet gaze, she cleared her throat. "Um...is something wrong? Do you need something, sir?"

Without acknowledging that she had spoken, the redhead silently walked up to Ariel and studied her face carefully, as if searching for answers. She was beginning to feel a little self-conscious because of the strange man's scrutinizing stare and mentally cursed herself – she knew her face was starting to heat up as she slightly stammered, "U-um...ahem. Is there something on my face?"

Seeing something shimmer due to the sun reflecting off of it, Ariel's attention moved slightly to the right. She caught a glimpse of the man's right ear through his long red hair and noticed that he wore a small and mysterious-looking earring with fancy spells and charms delicately carved into it. The earring itself, despite being small and easily hidden by his long crimson hair, was thick and silver.

"Did you catch sight of the earring in my right ear?" He suddenly spoke.

"Um, yeah, I did...what of it?" Ariel looked at the redhead questioningly.

"You're wearing the same exact one...only, it's in your left ear," the twenty two year old noted, pushing her long light brown hair behind her ear with his hand so that the earring would be revealed. Surely enough, it was there. His fingers lingered for a moment, as if trying to figure the small object out.

"Eh? I have a second piercing in my left ear? But that can't be right. I've only gotten my ears pierced once...and even more than that, I don't exactly imagine us to have the same taste in jewelry." Ariel grinned sheepishly up at him.

For a brief moment, her ruby eyes clashed with his emerald ones. Finally, the man brought his lingering hand down to his side.

"Yes...I suppose you're right."

"So...who are you, anyway?"

"Usually when someone wants to know who someone else is, they give their name first."

"Ah, silly me – I forgot my manners. I'm Ariel Irving. And you are?"

"Richter Abend."

"Richter...I see. I woke up here in this city and a woman told me that I was carried into her inn by a man with red hair and green eyes. Were you that man?"

"You don't see anyone else around here who fits that description, do you? It's about time you woke up. You slept for two full days."

"Two days...?! I don't...I don't understand...what's going on?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Richter stated before he turned away. "...You probably have a lot to ask that I can't easily answer because I myself don't know very much. If you want to know so badly, find out for yourself...that is, if you trust me enough to see where I'm going."

"...Well, isn't _he_ friendly? It's true that he must have some sort of goodness in him because he saved me, but his _looks_ seem to be the only good thing going for him right now," Ariel mumbled.

Should she really follow him? Even though he did save her, Ariel still didn't know a single thing about this guy. At that moment, a thought occurred to her – he knew about the necklace, and he knew that she was capable of nullifying its effects. That alone proved that she knew nothing about what he was knowledgeable of or even who he might be. He could be luring her into a trap so that he could kill her off himself. He could even be a secret agent of Cruxis.

Despite knowing just how dangerous and risky the card she had the option of playing was, she also knew that if she continued to stand around, she would lose her only chance of knowing what was going on. If she really was in Aselia, there was no way she could travel on her own and figure things out by herself – she just didn't know enough about itrekgtotkjtjdi geographically. Even more than that, though she knew a lot about its lifestyle and social hierarchy, she would have too much trouble adjusting to this new world without a guide. Accepting the fact that she had no better option, Ariel decided to take the stranger's advice and follow`` him.

She would take a pure leap of faith and risk everything – that much had already been decided.

All she could do now was hope that the red-haired man who had called himself Richter would catch her.

**XxXxXxX**

_"He has long crimson red hair. He has icy emerald green eyes. He wears a freakin' __**solid black**__ outfit, and he is probably __**the **__broodiest person I have__** ever **__met. So then why...__**why **__is it so hard to follow him when he should stick out like a __**sore thumb**__ through these crowds of people?! Maybe it's because he just__** disappears**__ and does whatever the __**hell**__ he feels like doing at whim every __**five seconds**__...I bet he does it just to __**piss me off**__...__**dammit**__," _Ariel mentally griped as she caught sight of Richter once again, determined to keep up with and not lose sight of him this time.

The two eventually came across a long stone stairway that led upward. Without hesitating, Richter silently advanced and walked up the steps. Figuring that she might as well considering the fact that she had already followed him this far, Ariel followed Richter up the stairs as well. Once she reached the top, she saw a large stone dais...

And on that stone dais, the Summon Spirit Ratatosk was waiting.

"Ratatosk," Ariel said softly, watching the Summon Spirit cautiously. Refusing to take even another small step forward, she planted herself firmly in place and readied herself for whatever Ratatosk would throw at her.

"Heh. Took you long enough to regain consciousness. Relax – I'm not going to hurt you. There's too much at stake," Ratatosk responded, dismissing the eighteen year old's distrustful gaze.

"Too much at stake? What do you mean?" Ariel narrowed her eyes.

Sighing, Ratatosk ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "I suppose I have no choice but to try to explain what's happening...after all, you should know just what exactly you've gotten yourself into."

"Even more than that, you can explain what the hell I'm doing here, and why _this _thing won't come off," Richter interjected, brushing his long red hair aside so that he could point at the earring. "What is the meaning of this, Summon Spirit?"

After staring at the two for a moment, Ratatosk exhaled noisily once more as he sat down on the stone dais. Silence filled the atmosphere as the Summon Spirit thought hard about where he should begin – he had to decide how much he did and didn't need to tell the two. Finally, he spoke up with a pointed gaze in Ariel's direction.

"...Two days ago, you came to the Ginnungagap in hopes of initiating the Judgment process – and just that happened. Now, the Otherworldly Gate is sealed and will not reopen until a Bearer of the Right completes their test so that they may advance and be judged by the goddess herself.

"In order to unseal the Otherworldly Gate so that you may advance, you must obtain the eight Elemental Crystals. This requires you to form a pact with the eight Centurions, who are the protectors of these crystals, and the only one who can summon these crystals forth from the Centurions so that they may be awakened from their dormant slumber is me. I am also the only one capable of reopening the Great Door – that is why a pact is with me is necessary.

"If these conditions are met and a Bearer of the Right is able to go to Symphonia, they will be judged, and if the desire for their goal is strong and something they want with all of their heart and their soul is capable of withstanding Symphonia's power, then a pact will be formed – for better or for worse. What happens after that depends on who ends up forming the pact with Symphonia and what they end up doing with her power."

"I see...but that doesn't explain these earrings and what they mean. Even more than that, it doesn't explain why I was released from Niflheim," Richter pointed out.

"Symphonia decided to release you from Niflheim because now that the Judgment process has begun, you are of no use – the Great Door cannot be opened by anyone but me now due to her power slowly pooling at the focus of the door to act as a seal. She herself is now holding the door close. Also, Niflheim itself has become unstable – if you were to stay in there for much longer, you would have been destroyed," Ratatosk explained to Richter.

"As for those earrings...Symphonia had said that each Bearer of the Right has something called a Guardian Knight and that their hearts will bring them together – a Bearer cannot decide who its Guardian will be and a Guardian cannot decide who its Bearer will be because they are destined for one another regardless of how they feel about it. They could both be female, or of the opposite sex, or of neither sex – whatever has been fated for them. Their relationship together will also determine if they are destined to get romantically involved, become close friends, have a sibling bond, hate one another, et cetera.

"The earring the both of you wear is a symbol of your bond, and neither of you will be able to remove it until the Judgment process is over. Her heart was apparently destined to choose you as her Guardian. You were apparently born for the sole purpose of protecting her. As a result of the initiation of the Judgment process and being her Guardian Knight, you will instinctively feel very protective of her and be able to sense when something is amiss or wrong with her. You will be able to easily track her no matter where she is.

"Because she is your Bearer, she will experience empathy and clairvoyance when it comes to you so that she will be capable of understanding you better than anyone else. She will be more attuned to your emotional safety while you will be more attuned to her physical safety. If the two of you get this attuned to one another, you will be able to hear each other's thoughts and contact one another telepathically. Your minds will be linked, though of course it doesn't mean you have to give into it – you would be capable of closing and opening the mind link at any time.

"Because it is your destiny, neither one of you will be able to walk away from the other without severe consequence. You have no choice but to accept your role in each other's life, at least until this ordeal is over. You will also have to deal with the feelings you will be stimulated with just simply because of your bond with one another. It is natural for a Guardian to feel possessive of their Bearer and for a Bearer to feel dependent on their Guardian because of the bond they share. The entire reason each Bearer has a Guardian is so that they have someone who can help them carry their large burdens and support them on their arduous quest."

"So, then...that must be why. I had gotten a terrible feeling that burned in the pit of my stomach, like something was horribly wrong, like something dear to me was in danger...my instincts took over me and somehow knew where exactly to go...next thing I knew, I had hacked down a monster and protected her. It was because...of this earring..." Richter briefly glanced down at Ariel, still thinking over and processing what Ratatosk had told them.

"So you're saying that _my_ heart chose Mr. Tall-Dark-'N'-Broody right  
here to be my Guardian Knight or whatever?" Ariel glanced up at Richter.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"...This must be a mistake. A horrible one. Most _definitely_." Ariel shook her head with a small, incredulous laugh, as if this whole thing had been a joke.

"Trust me...I'm just _ecstatic_ about this as you are." Richter rolled his eyes.

Giving them an amused look, the Summon Spirit pointed out, "The two of you are going to be stuck with one another for a long time. You might as well learn how to get along."

"Eh, I guess you're right. So, I need to collect the eight Elemental Crystals...I suppose, then, our next move should be to locate the Centurions." Ariel folded her arms thoughtfully.

Ratatosk nodded in agreement. "Yes. That would be the best thing to do. But I'm not following – instead, I'm going to Hima."

"But why? Because you're the Master of the Centurions, the Lord of All Monsters, you would be able to locate the Centurions so much faster than any Bearer could...I know you said I can't form a pact with you until I form a pact with the others, but that doesn't mean you can't give us a little help in finding the Centurions," the eighteen year old argued.

"That's very true. And I know that if I decided to take sides, even though she would probably say I shouldn't, Symphonia would rather me side with the two of you than any of the other Bearers and their Guardians. That's why I will help you in your quest for the Centurions – on one condition, however." Ratatosk locked eyes with the Bearer.

"You must bring to me a mineral called Aionis. I will be waiting in Hima."

Without saying another word, the Summon Spirit walked pasted the Guardian and the Bearer and left, his form slowly retreating from their sight.

"Aionis...I don't really know much about that...it doesn't grow in my home world." Ariel worried her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. How would she find this mineral when she had no idea where to begin to look or what it even looked like?

"...Aionis is located in Heimdall, which is a village in the Tethe'allan side of Aselia. We're currently in the Sylvaranti side of Aselia. Therefore, we should probably save ourselves the back tracking and try to take care of all the Centurions in Sylvarant before we go to get Aionis...since we currently have no option but to travel by foot," Richter informed.

"Eh? Well, okay. You do know the geography of this world better than I do, so I'll take your word for it. But, um...why have you decided to help me?" Ariel tilted her head to the side.

"...Are you deaf? Ratatosk just said that I'm bound to you by the goddess herself – whether I want to be or not, it isn't as though I have much of a say in the matter. I have to help you because that's what the goddess has ordained," Richter replied, also walking away in the same direction that Ratatosk had.

"Well, well. Isn't _he _friendly?"

Ariel turned to see Yami standing beside of her. She was completely unfazed by this – the Gemini Twins had quite a habit of randomly appearing and disappearing without being summoned, and she was used to it. The brunette sighed, "Yeah, I know. That's exactly what I said. Are you alright? What about Hikari? I woke up unable to remember anything after meeting Symphonia...but I could still feel you and Hikari's presence, so I wasn't too worried about it at the moment. I was busy panicking about losing my necklace, to be honest. "

"That's understandable. That necklace of yours is vitally important to your journey. Yami and I did not appear before you until now because we were still resting. Our power is still somewhat drained, but we'll be fine." It was Hikari's turn to appear out of thin air, standing on the other side of Ariel.

The eighteen year old gave them a worried look. "Are you sure the both of you are alright? I didn't mean to neglect either of you..."

Yami grasped his master's hands in his own and locked eyes with her. "Of course we're alright, dearest Ariel, especially now that we're able to see your lovely face. Even if we became injured, Hikari and I would never abandon you – not even death could separate us from you."

"Stop being an idiot. You're annoying our master." Hikari whacked her counterpart upside his head.

"Now, now, Hikari. Don't be jealous. There's absolutely nothing going on between Ariel and me, honestly." He rubbed his aching head before flashing a suggestive grin in his counterpart's direction. "I know I flirt by nature, but you should know this by now...you're the only woman that I _truly_ love."

"Hm. It's too bad that feeling isn't mutual," Hikari retorted flatly.

"Always playing hard to get, I see. One day, I'll make you admit that I've captured your heart." Yami posed determinedly, making Ariel laugh. They were definitely being their normal selves, the Centurion that she loved and adored so very much.

"...You two really are okay. That makes me...so happy. I wouldn't have known what to do if I had lost either of you." Ariel smiled happily at her Centurion, hugging them both.

"The same goes to you, Ariel." Hikari nodded once the Bearer let go of her and her counterpart. Changing the subject, she continued. "...That man. The one who had been called Richter. Are you sure you wish to work with him?"

"Eh...well...he seems like he can be very short with people...and cold...and even cynical...but I don't think I could say he's _bad_. After all...he saved my life, helped me find my necklace, and led me here to Ratatosk. He's even going to help me around Aselia so that I can locate the Centurions. I'm indebted to him, and I probably couldn't do this on my own, since I have very little geographic knowledge of this world...that being said, the very least I can do is try to be cooperative," Ariel responded in her Guardian's defense.

"That earring that the two of you wear represents the goddess' will, the force tying you together...that earring was the only reason he saved you, and it's the only reason he's doing all of this for you. If not for that..." Yami trailed off, knowing that his point had been understood.

"Yes, that's true. I know it is. Even so, the fact of the matter is that he _did _save me and that the goddess _does _want us to work together to change the natural order...so, at least for the very same reason he's tolerating me, I must tolerate him," Ariel explained.

"I want to believe that Richter is a good person. It could simply be because of this earring I'm wearing, or maybe it's because of Yuan. I used to hate the Aselians so much that I would have sided with the Cyrian Knights without giving it a second thought...and honestly, I still do hold some form of resentment against them...but after meeting Yuan and getting to know him and finally being able to look past the fact that he's from Aselia, I was able to see just how wonderful of a person he truly is...just how kind and loyal he is. It made me realize that not all Aselians could be as terrible as what I envisioned them to be...it made me realize that being from a certain place doesn't determine whether you are good or bad.

"I...I wasn't always like this. Once, I was just as bad as the Cyrian Knights. There was once a time where I was too stubborn to even think about forgiving the Aselians, a time where all I wanted to do was cling zealously to my hatred and see the people of this world suffer in the same ways the people of my world have...but Yuan was the one who changed me. Without him, I wouldn't be the person I am today. He was the one who made me realize that thinking like that would make me no better than them...he was the one who made me realize that the worlds would never change or become any better with people like that in them.

"Yuan was able to help me push past my hatred and anger. That's why, despite my own personal feelings and experiences, I am willing to forgive. I will _never_ forget...and somewhere in my heart, I will probably _always_ hold resentment_..._but because I want things to change, because I want the worlds to change, because I want _people _to change, I've found a way to smile and forgive.

"Someone very wise once told me, 'become the change that you wish to see'...I have to set the example for the rest of the worlds – I have to become the change that I wish to see. The worlds will never change if everyone keeps waiting for someone else to do it, because then _no one_ is doing _anything_. As the Bearer of the Right, changing the natural order is my duty not only to the goddess, but to the goddess' people. But if even the goddess isn't perfect, _I'm_ not perfect – nowhere _near _it.

"If I don't see it, I may forget it...if I don't see the people of Aselia prove to me their worth, I may lose sight of why it is I'm fighting for them. I want to believe that the Aselians, as a whole, aren't heartless and cruel people even though their world exists at the cost of mine...I want to believe that Richter is one of those Aselians who will prove my hopes to be right. Like Yuan, I want him to be a reminder of why I must save Aselia."

Silence filled the atmosphere between the three as Ariel finished. Neither of the three said anything, allowing the long silence to drag itself out. Ariel could clearly see that the Gemini Twins were thinking about what she had said, trying to process it. She knew it was hard for them to understand, for them to comprehend – after all, if they had not met her...despite being the Centurion of Heart, despite existing for the sole purpose of protect them...they probably would have lost all faith in people, the creatures who had created them, long ago.

"...Mortals are confusing. It's a fact of life that I should probably just go ahead and try to accept. There are many things about mortals that no matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I look...I just can't understand the way they see things. Maybe it's because I'm not standing from the right place, so I can't look at it the way you can...but I suppose this is yet another thing I will never understand about mortals. Especially ones like you," Yami finally spoke up

"Being able to be so trusting and full of hope in spite of everything the Aselians have done to your home world...knowing that the darkness in people's heart has the greater potential to outweigh the light but still wagering your life on the positivity in these people when you yourself have seen very little of it...I'm not sure if that makes you strong, or if that simply makes you a fool." Hikari folded her arms.

"I know you can't understand...almost all of your experiences with people have been so terrible...I wish I could take your pain away. I wish I could make you see things the way I now see them...but please, don't give up. Don't lose faith in people. People _can_ change and people _can_ be good – aren't I proof enough? Yami, Hikari...I know that as a whole, people have disappointed you time and time again...but there's still time. People still have a chance..._that's_ why you can't abandon them," Ariel tried to reason, affectionately stroking both of their cheeks.

"If you'll only give them time...if you'll only give them another chance...you'll see for yourselves what I'm trying to say."

"Perhaps that is true...perhaps you are not the only one like this, the only one who I can call 'good'...but I've grown so _tired_ of disappointment...I'm not sure how many more times I can try to put my faith in people when I know that, eventually, it will be crushed. Again, and again, and again...and _again_," Yami whispered.

"Together, we are the Centurion of Heart...but separately, I am yin and Yami is yang. Yami deals with the negativity and weakness of the hearts of people, so it is only natural that he is so disappointed and has lost so much faith...but I am the one who deals with the positivity and strength in the hearts of people. When the bad has the tendency to outweigh the good like this...it's only natural that I, too, am discouraged," Hikari murmured.

"I...I'm sorry," was all Ariel could say. She knew that if she were to say that she knew how they felt, it would be a lie. She didn't know what it was like to be abused and taken advantage of by the ones she held intense affection for. She didn't know what it was like to so dearly love an entire group of creatures only for them to betray her love countless times and constantly disappoint her. She didn't know what it was like to have to deal with the inner monsters of mortals. She didn't know what it was like to have gone through a time where she lost complete faith in all people...she just didn't. And she probably never would.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. It is as you said...if not for you, we would have never been able to regain the little faith we have in people. The glimmering hope Hikari and I possess...if not for you, not even that would exist. We owe it all to you...so long as you live, your ideals will spread. As long as your ideals carry on, Hikari and I will support them and we will try to believe in people," Yami assured the brunette.

"If this is something you truly desire to do, then we will no longer question your judgment. Just know that Yami and I will always support and fight for you. Remember...we are your biggest advocates," The silver-haired maiden reminded her master.

With that, the Gemini Twins vanished into thin air.

Remembering Richter, Ariel took a deep breath and mentally shook herself. Knowing that she should probably get going because she had kept him waiting for more than long enough, she descending back down the long stairway that had led to the stone dais.

Now, she had yet another reason to do this.

She had to restore Centurion Gemini's lost faith in people before it was too late.

For the sake of the goddess' people, failure was something she simply could not afford.

**XxXxXxX**

_"Damn...what's taking her so long?" _Richter mentally sighed. He was waiting by the entrance to the City of Asgard for his Bearer. While waiting for her, he had decided to go collect what he believed would be necessary – two small backpacks containing things such as dried and bagged foods, maps, and money. He had even managed to fit in each a decent, but flimsy, blanket – they would be better than nothing on nights that they were unable to afford to stay at an inn.

Tapping his foot impatiently, the half-elf this time voiced his sigh. He had tried to stay in one location so that she wouldn't have such a hard time finding him, but now he was growing restless. He could definitely be doing something more productive with his time – much, much more productive.

"Hey there, handsome. Are you a traveler?"

Richter turned his head to see a woman approaching him with a friendly smile. "You could say that," he responded shortly.

"Have you ever been to Asgard? I've lived in Asgard for all of my life and it's always been a windy city, but the last time it was _this _windy was when the Vanguard was around. Only twice has Asgard ever experienced windy quite this strong." The female villager began to start a conversation with the redhead. Lucky for her, she had caught his attention when she had said the word 'Vanguard'.

Seeing the look he was giving, she quickly added, "Oh, but the Vanguard is obsolete. They disappeared about two years ago. Some people are gossiping that the strong winds have something to do with what happened in Iselia a few days ago."

"And what is it that happened in Iselia?" Richter raised a curious eyebrow.

"My, you really must not be from around here. Are you from Tethe'alla? Everyone in Sylvarant is talking about it. Two days ago, a bright light was seen descending from the skies and into the direction of Iselia. Ever since, strong winds have been blowing from Iselia's direction, from the northwest, and monsters have begun to appear everywhere. If not for the monsters, I'm sure everyone would be rushing to Iselia to see what happened, but it's just too dangerous and not worth it. No one is traveling for that reason, so I was quite surprised to see a traveler in these parts," the woman explained.

"I see...thank you for the information. I'll definitely keep that in mind while I'm traveling." Richter gave the woman a polite but small smile.

"Are you traveling alone? If that's the case, you should probably settle down here for awhile until everything settles down... If you need a place to stay, I have room, so I wouldn't mind taking you in..." The villager offered. Before Richter could answer, he was interrupted by a feminine voice shouting,

"Richter! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Directing his attention back to the woman as Ariel sprinted up to him, he answered her, "Thank you for the generous offer, but I'm not traveling alone and I also have business to take care of in another city. I appreciate your help, though."

"I see..." The woman's eyes fell on Ariel. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Before Ariel could vehemently object, Richter stopped her and gave her a firm look, "Yes. She is."

"O-oh...I see...she's very pretty." The woman complimented, but disappointment was audible in her voice.

"Um...thank you?" Ariel nodded before giving Richter a confused look.

"Well, I'll let the two of you go off on your way. It was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoyed your stay in Asgard," the woman said to the two before leaving them alone.

"...To answer your question, I told her that because she was obviously attracted to me and going with her first assumption was the easiest way to let her down," Richter explained before Ariel could even get her question out. "Occasionally, I run into women who become smitten with me...just like the woman in the inn beside of us. Using you as an excuse to not let them down any harder than necessary just seemed to be most convenient."

"I see...so you just didn't want to have to reject them and hurt their feelings...hehe, you really _are_ nice, Richter." Ariel smiled up at the redhead.

"Tch. I wouldn't call it being nice. I simply don't want to deal with women and their annoying infatuations or them angrily coming after me for 'breaking their hearts'. Those women don't like _me_...they're simply attracted to my physical self. If they knew _me_…if they knew what I was...then surely, they would be disgusted. Just like all the others." Richter turned away, but not before Ariel was able to catch a glimpse of a pained expression shoot across his face.

"'If they knew what I was'...what do you mean by that?" Ariel asked.

Richter paused for a moment, his back turned to her. "...Let's go." Was all he said before he exited the City of Asgard.

"_Hn...I suppose he has no intention of telling me...he has no intention of the bond that connects us being anything more than for the sake of the goddess," _Ariel thought before trotting after the older man.

"I knew Asgard had been windier than the last time I had came here, but because I've only been to this city once or twice, I wasn't sure if this kind of wind was normal or not," Richter said out loud once Ariel had caught up with him.

"Two days ago, a bright light was seen descending into the area of Iselia, this part of Sylvarant is experiencing strong winds, and monsters have all of a sudden returned to the lands? I don't think it's a coincidence that this all happened in the same day as the initiation of the Judgment process."

"Are you saying all of this has something to do with the Centurion of Wind? Centurion Ventus?" Ariel gasped. She hadn't expected they would be able to find a general location for any of the Centurions this early in the game.

Richter nodded. "More than likely. It makes the most sense. The only way we'll find out, however, is if we head to Iselia and investigate for ourselves."

**Me: And that's it! **

**Richter: It's not too bad...I suppose.**

**Me: How cold. XD It's probably be more exciting for you if you weren't playing so hard to get, you know. ;)**

**Richter: Whatever.**

**Me: So, what do you guys think? It's getting to the more interesting parts, I promise! Read and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright! On to chapter three of Salvation! I'm on a roll!**

**Richter: Is there any particular reason why I'm the only character who ha been in these author notes thus far?**

**Me: No, not really. But you are funner to torment than the other. ;)**

**Richter: ...-sigh-**

**Me: Okay! This is where the story begins to shift and align itself more closely to the first game - hooray! :D But the second game is still very important to this story - at some point, the story will hopefully have an equal blend of concepts from the two games and not one more than the other. I actually find it ironic that I don't like the second game all that much, but my story borrows more from it in some aspects than it does from the first game, which is like, my true love. 3 lol.**

**Richter: Right...can we get on with this?**

**Me:Mhm! Start the chapter!**

**Richter: Eternal Wings owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

Chapter Three

"...Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred! Okay guys – ready or not, here I come!" Twenty one year old Lloyd Irving announced over the roaring winds. Squealing and giggling, the children of Iselia who had not yet found a hiding place began to run. "Oh, no, you don't! You're not getting away from me that easily!" Lloyd chased after the children.

"...Lloyd..." Twenty year old Colette Brunel smiled warmly as she watched the brown-haired swordsman play with the children, her long blonde hair being whipped around by the strong wind. To her, it was a beautiful sight – an absolutely _precious _sight. To be able to watch Lloyd smile and laugh so genuinely...she just couldn't bring herself to put an end to something so heart-warming.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Lloyd is as hyper as ever, I see."

Surprised, Colette twirled around to see who had spoken to her - to her even _further _surprise, she saw the face of two close companions whom she had not seen in quite some time. Her heart almost stopped in her chest entirely; her breath caught in her throat.

Had it really been two years since she had last seen them?

"Well, Colette? Are you going to continue to stand there gawking at us with that look of disbelief on your face, or are you going to come and greet us?" Twenty seven year old Raine Sage inquired with her arms crossed.

"Professor! Genis!" The blonde ran up to greet the two half-elven siblings happily, throwing her arms around them.

"Hehehe, it's nice to see you too, Colette." Sixteen year old Genis Sage smiled at the older female.

As she got a good look at the younger male, Colette's jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness, Genis! You look so much older! And you've grown - you're an inch taller than me! Your hair is longer...and your voice – oh my, it's gotten deeper!" Colette couldn't believe her eyes. Was_ this_ really the short little genius she had grown up with?

"It's hard for me to believe how much he's grown, too. My little Genis finally hit puberty. I'm definitely going to have to keep an eye on him." Raine smiled at her baby brother.

"Raine, I'm sixteen now. Don't treat me like a baby," Genis muttered, embarrassed.

"I just can't believe how tall and handsome you've become, Genis. You look so mature! These past two years really _have _flown by...are you still in love with Presea? I'm sure you'll have no problem winning her heart now!" Colette smiled.

Genis' cheeks turned bright red. "R-really?! I-I mean...you think so?"

"I _know_ so!" The angelic woman nodded.

"The last we saw of Presea was when we went to Altamira last year...and _she _had _also_ physically matured a great deal – something Genis must have taken a _special_ note of," Raine taunted, making her brother blush even more.

"S-shut up, Raine! Didn't _you_ and _Regal _have something going on?"

"I believe I've told you before...the two of us merely have many adult things to discuss – things a child like _you_ wouldn't understand," Raine insisted.

"Yeah, yeah - you keep trying to sell _that _story..." Genis muttered.

Colette laughed at the two siblings. "Lloyd will definitely be happy to see the both of you. How have you been?"

"Quite fine. We're sorry about not coming back to Iselia until now – our journey to make Aselia a place where half-elves are more easily accepted has been a difficult one," Raine apologized. "Additionally, we've come to make a second home in Exire."

"I see. I hope your journey has been at least a little successful...discrimination is something that really is hard to fight. At the very least, I'm so relieved that the both of you are safe and sound." The blonde was unable to suppress her happy grin.

"The feeling is mutual. We're glad to see you and Lloyd are doing okay. I'm surprised no one's been blown away considering this weather, though," Genis replied, referring the strength of the wind.

"It really is unusual. Iselia's never experienced this much wind before and it's been like this for the past few days. I guess we're just experiencing something crazy right now."

"Hm...anyway, how have you and Lloyd been doing with your journey? Any luck?"

"Somewhat...to be honest, it's been a lot harder than we thought it would be. We knew that collecting all the Exspheres and hurling them into space would be a difficult task, but lately, it's beginning to seem as though we're never going to be able to get rid of them all."

"What makes you say that?"

"...In the beginning, everything was so simple: make a Key or Rune Crest, stick it on an Exsphere, remove it from the host, and dispose of it. But ever since Tethe'alla and Sylvarant merged into Aselia, it's been a lot more complicated. The Sylvaranti refuse to give up their Exspheres because they feel as though they need them for defense against the Tethe'allans. The Tethe'allans refuse to give up their Exspheres because they don't want to be 'reverted' and become as 'weak' and 'primal' as the Sylvaranti. Not only that, but it's becoming harder to convince people to give us their Exspheres when they notice that Lloyd himself uses an Exsphere. They look at his Exsphere and demand why he has the right to keep his but why they don't. If we can't get them to let us put a Key or Rune Crest on it in time, they turn into monsters. And when we can't get them to calm down so that we can try to revert them back into their true forms because they're destroying things and hurting people...we're forced to take them down."

"I see...so then, people must only be looking about how hypocritical the situation _appears_ to be and think that since Lloyd has his, it's okay for them to have theirs..."

"Exactly. Lloyd's Exsphere is _special_ to him – it was the very one that his mother gave her life to protect, the one that brought him and Kratos together. He knows that one day he may have to give it up even though it's so important to him, so I couldn't bear to make him part with it now...especially since he'd be unable to protect everyone the way he has been without it. Even _if _Lloyd disposed of his Exsphere, I don't think people would be any more cooperative, anyway."

"They probably wouldn't. I don't think Lloyd should give up his Exsphere. At the very least, he's one of the few people we can trust to have an Exsphere, understand what exactly an Exsphere is and what it means and to not misuse its powers. I think that stands for the rest of us who went through the Journey of World Regeneration, as well. I think we understand...better than _anyone_."

"I just...I just wish there was a way to prevent all of this..."

"Neither one of you are at fault. You both try hard to help and save everyone you meet. You're doing all you possibly can, considering people are still too stubborn to listen."

"Yeah...we're doing our best, but...our best just isn't good enough." Colette sighed unhappily. Noticing how Raine was observing Lloyd's game of hide-and-go-seek with the children, she turned to her. "Professor? Is something wrong?"

"...No, not particularly. I just thought...Lloyd seems to be very close to that black-haired child." Raine motioned in the direction of a young girl Lloyd was currently chasing. She had silky shoulder-length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The young girl wore a red tank top outlined in white with thick horizontal white stripes, white shorts, black sandals, a black bead bracelet on her right wrist, a white bead bracelet on her left wrist, a red rose in the right side of her head and a gold locket around her neck.

"Oh, yes – he's _very_ close to her. We both are. Her name is Isuzu. She's very sweet and extremely cute," Colette informed.

"You see, we met her two years ago – at the time, she lived in Luin with her adoptive parents. After the whole ordeal with Ratatosk and the Centurion cores had ended, Lloyd and I decided to pick back up our journey to collect all of the Exspheres and at the time we were resting in Luin. We stayed in Luin for quite a long time because the people of Luin admire Lloyd so much and insisted upon it.

"The people were all so kind and we became good friends with everyone, especially the children – they looked up to Lloyd so much. Eventually, we met Isuzu. She was one of the Luin children who we would always play with. If not for befriending her, we would have never realized she and her parents weren't biologically related – she wasn't exactly adopted by them, so they aren't really her foster parents, but they decided to take her in. Their full situation was never really explained to us.

"Anyway, Isuzu's adoptive parents took care of her and they seemed to get along well enough...but somehow, they had been given Exspheres and were quite fond of them. Time and time again, we tried to convince them to let us put a Key Crest on their Exspheres, even if they wouldn't let us take them away from them, but they refused. They greatly feared the Tethe'allans and wanted to use the power of the Exspheres to protect themselves from them. They weren't the first Sylvaranti who we encountered that thought like that and they certainly weren't the last.

"More and more time passed and we were _still _unable to get their Key Crests from them, no matter how hard we tried to reason with them. Eventually, one day...they had been ambushed by a group of Sylvaranti who also feared the Tethe'allans for their Exspheres. These Sylvaranti removed their Exspheres, so Lloyd and I went after them to retrieve them before they also made the same mistake of attaching the Exsphere to themselves without a Key Crest. By time we returned, though...the couple had already turned into monsters and were causing mayhem throughout the City of Luin.

"Lloyd and I tried to return them to their senses, or at least calm them down in hopes of being able to contain them. If we could do that, we could have found you, Professor Raine, and asked you to use Resurrection on them, the way you did with Claire, so that we could return them to their normal form. We could've, but...they were too violent, caused too much damage, and even injured the people they had once called friends.

"Eventually, it got so bad that we had no choice but to strike them down...and it just so happened that unknown to us, Isuzu had been right there. She witnessed us kill her parents. We, the ones who had always played with her and she came to love so dearly, were the ones who murdered her adoptive parents. They were all the family she had left...and we _took_ them from her.

"One of the final wishes of her adoptive parents as they reverted back to their true forms and died were that we took care of Isuzu...and so, ever since then, we've been taking care of her and she's been traveling with us. If we're in the Tethe'allan side of Aselia and plan to do something that's far too dangerous for her, we tend to leave her with Altessa. If we're in the Sylvaranti side of Aselia and plan to do something that's far too dangerous for her, we usually leave her here in Iselia with the mayor, but sometimes we leave her with Dirk, too."

"I see...Lloyd must take such good care of her because he feels guilty about killing her adoptive parents. Instead of handing her over to someone else, he feels as though Isuzu is his responsibility because he took the last of her family from her..." Raine trailed off.

"Lloyd _always_ gets stuck in these kinds of situations…situations where he has to make sticky decisions and deal with their consequences for the rest of his life, even if he made the best decision that could possibly be made. Having to cut down yet _another_ person the same way he had to cut down Marble, the same way Kratos had to cut down Anna, the same way Regal had to cut down Alicia...and then having to deal with what results from that situation, the way he had to deal with Chocolat's hatred, anger towards himself, or even the sadness Isuzu must have felt when her adoptive parents died...it's all too much."

"Yeah...Lloyd's always been strong on the outside, but on the inside...he must be suffering – he just _has_ to be. He's obviously learned at thing or two from you, though, Colette. Even though we know he must feel horrible on this inside, on the outside, he's smiling and acting as though life couldn't be any better. He does it...he does it so that no one will worry about him," Genis whispered.

"But that's the thing, Genis...he does it so that no one will worry about him, but...in reality, him doing that is the exact reason _why_ we worry. The fact that he's trying so hard to cover it up, to hold it all in, is reason enough to worry. Lloyd is strong...no, Lloyd is _very_ strong...but he isn't invincible. Even _he_ should know that," Colette added in a whisper of her own, turning her sad gaze to the ground. The three friends fell silent.

"Colette, Colette! Hide Isuzu, hide Isuzu!"

The blonde-haired angel looked up to an eight year old girl running towards her. "But Isuzu, you're still playing hide-and-go-seek with Lloyd, aren't you? If _I _were to hide you, that would be cheating." Colette laughed as Isuzu hid behind her.

"No, it isn't! In hide-and-go-seek, Isuzu has to hide, right? So Isuzu _would _behiding – _behind _Colette!"

"I...see...maybe that _isn't_ cheating, then, after all..." Colette thought it over, seeing the young girl's logic.

Genis sweat dropped. "Colette, don't let her persuade you. Regardless of how you look at it, that's _cheating_."

"There you are, Isuzu! I've got you this time!"

"Oh, no! Lloyd found Isuzu, Lloyd found Isuzu!" Isuzu shrieked with laughed as she tried to evade Lloyd, but it was all in vain.

The twenty one year old picked her up and grinned. "And once again, I win."

"No fair, no fair! Lloyd is so much bigger and faster than Isuzu!" The adorable youth began to argue, but was cut off by Lloyd, "Ah, ah, ah. I don't want to hear any of that. I counted to one hundred and didn't peak at all – I played by the rules, so it's fair."

"Wow, Lloyd. You look so accomplished...considering all you did was beat _an eight year old_ at a game of _hide-and-go-seek_." Genis snickered.

The eternal swordsman eyed the half-elf, taking in his new physical appearance. "You haven't even bothered to properly greet me yet and you're already making wise cracks? Yep, you're _definitely_ Genis."

"Glad to know you can tell." The sixteen year old grinned in response.

"It's nice to see you, too, Professor Sage. I can't believe it's already been two years..." Lloyd greeted Raine while carrying Isuzu in his arms. After chatting with his friends for a little while, Lloyd brought up a new subject, "You know...Colette and I haven't told the mayor we've returned to Iselia yet and I'm sure the two of you haven't either. We should probably go do that."

"That's right...we _did_ promise the mayor we'd inform him whenever we came back." Colette remembered.

"_Tch_. The mayor..." Genis wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Seeing this, Colette quickly added, "He's really not all that bad anymore – honest. He won't admit it because he's so stubborn and all, but the mayor really is changing."

"I think I'll need to see that for _myself_ before I'll believe it," Genis muttered as the group began to travel in the direction of the mayor's house.

"Colette's not exaggerating. Maybe it's because he's starting to get old and is really beginning to think about how he's been living his life, but he's really loosened up. He's not as uptight or unpleasant as he used to be. Still stubborn as a mule, but I figure that's one of the things about him that will never change. He's just a lot kinder overall, though he denies it, and he's really trying to tolerate and understand the half-elves. That in itself is a major improvement," the brunet told the Sage siblings.

"I see...so then, maybe... maybe a day _will_ come where the mayor accepts Genis and I not for who he thought we were, but for who we _really_ are. Maybe a day _will_ come where we aren't looked at by him any differently than the humans who live in this village. Maybe, one day...we'll be able to live in this village again and be completely accepted by him," Raine voiced her hopes softly.

The group was now standing outside of the mayor's house. "I think a day like that will come, too, Professor. And I really want to say...that that day isn't too far away." Colette smiled at the older woman. Lloyd nodded in agreement before he grabbed the door knob and entered the mayor's house.

"Mayor, Colette and I -" Lloyd began, but stopped. Before him, he saw the mayor sitting down with two people sitting in from of him – Richter and a brunette woman whom he had never seen before. The brunette woman turned to look back at him, her eyes wide in disbelief. Lloyd found himself returning her stare with a confused one of his own.

Did this girl know him or something?

"Oh, Lloyd. We were in the middle of something, but I assume this is important?" The mayor asked, snapping Lloyd out of his trance.

"Er...um, yeah. Colette, Isuzu and I came to tell you that we've returned to Iselia, like you asked us to. Raine and Genis are also with us," Lloyd informed.

The mayor nodded. "Ah, I see. Thanks for notifying me. I will make sure everything is prepared for your stay."

"Hmph. Well if it isn't Lloyd Irving and friends. It seems as though I've grown quite the affinity for running into troublesome people, " Richter muttered.

"Richter! What are _you _doing here?" Genis gasped. He knew his friends shared his same thoughts – whenever they crossed paths with the red-haired half-elf, he was always up to something. Even more, the last time they had encountered him, he had volunteered himself to be the Great Door's lock.

"Is that really any of your concern?" The redhead retorted.

"The fact that you're not in the Ginnungagap with Ratatosk is reason enough to be suspicious. You were released from the Great Door, yet mana still exists in this world, which means it still requires a lock...if Ratatosk truly was the one who released you early, then something is most _definitely_ going on," Raine concluded.

"It isn't as though we're accusing you of anything, Richter. It's just, with what happened two years ago...we're worried that something must be going on for you to be here in Iselia. We just want to know what's wrong...we just want to help you in any way we can! Please don't forget that Aselia is our home, too," Colette reasoned.

"Hm. I don't believe I'm obligated to tell you anything. My business is my business. Carry on with _yours_," Richter replied harshly.

As he turned away from the group, he noticed the mortified expression on the face of the brunette who was sitting beside of him. "...What's wrong with you? Do you have a problem with these people?" The Guardian raised an eyebrow at his Bearer.

"I...I..." Ariel was at a loss of words as she slowly stood up on shaky legs. Tears began to form in her eyes, surprising the twenty two year old.

"L... Lloyd...!"

Without a warning, Ariel ran at Lloyd and practically tackled him into an embrace.

"Whoa, lady, are you oka-" He was cut off as the younger female grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her in a sudden kiss. Everyone in the room doubled-back, shocked.

"...Lloyd!" Ariel cried out again once she broke the kiss, leaving Lloyd confused and flustered. "I thought I would never see you again...oh, Lloyd! I love you...I missed you _so much_...I'm _so_ sorry! Please, forgive me!"

"Wha...what are you talking about?!" Lloyd tried to set himself free from Ariel's grasp, but stopped when he saw the tears that were beginning to stream freely down her face.

"Lloyd...don't you...don't you remember who I am? Has it really been...that long? It's okay...even if you've forgotten, I still missed you dearly...I still love you with all of my heart!" Ariel exclaimed.

At that moment, both Lloyd and Ariel's Exspheres began to glow brightly. Intense waves washed over the Bearer, each one hitting her harder than the last. As the final wave hit her, Ariel's body gave out and she collapsed.

"Watch it!" Richter rushed towards his Bearer and caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. "You never cease to be so troublesome..." He sighed.

Ariel's mind became hazy; she was still conscious, but only barely.

_"...-iel...Ariel, can you hear me?"_

_"...Who...was that?"_ The Bearer wondered as her mind began to slip away. _"Those words...those feelings...those actions...they weren't mine. Were they...were they __**yours**__? Who are you...to me?"_

_"...Please...take care of Lloyd."_

Those were the last words Ariel could remember hearing before she fell victim to unconsciousness.

**XxXxXxX**

"Is she still sleeping?"

Richter looked up just in time to see Lloyd approach him. "Yes. The Chosen said she would check on her and tell us when she woke up," Richter answered as the brunet sat down beside of him.

The two young men were sitting against the wall in one of the rooms of Colette's house. Because she was now a grown woman and no longer wanted to have to depend on Phaidra and Frank, Colette now owned her own house where she, Lloyd, and Isuzu often stayed whenever they were in Iselia.

"You know, Colette keeps asking you not to call her that."

"It's a habit."

"You should break it."

"You know what they say: old habits die hard."

"Heh. Guess you're right."

A moment of silence passed between the two fighters. "...I always knew the Chosen was kind, or at the very least naïve, but I was quite surprised when she offered to allow me to bring that girl to her home," Richter spoke up, for once being the one to attempt to continue the conversation as he recalled what had led up to him coming to Colette's house in the first place.

_"What the __**hell**__...what the hell was __**that**__?" Genis was the first one to recover his voice after the surprising event had passed. _

"_Hell if I know..." Lloyd trailed off, seeming a little out of it. _

"_That was…quite a display. Ahem…your friend probably needs to rest, Richter. We can always finish our talk later. Her well-being should go first," the mayor said to the redhead. _

"_My' friend'? I wouldn't call her __**that**__. More like, my personal __**pain**__ in the __**neck**__," Richter retorted._

_ "Er...u-um, Richter...is she...is she okay?" Colette asked the half-elf._

"_Hn...she's still breathing," Richter replied, standing up with the unconscious brunette in his arms. _

"_T-that's good...she, um...since she needs somewhere to rest, I...I don't mind letting her stay at my house for the time being!" The angel blurted out. _

_Richter threw her a questioning look. "Are you sure you're fine with that?"_

_ "Y-yep! It's not a problem - not at all! Any friend of yours is also friend of ours, after all!" Colette smiled, but Richter could tell it was a little forced. _

"…_Hmph. Since __**when **__were we 'friends'?" He muttered after watching the blonde for a moment. He walked right past her and out the door. _

"_Ah...Well, I __**thought**__ we were friends..." Colette trailed off._

_ "Hey, you dork. You'd better hurry up before you get left behind. Richter doesn't know where your house is." Lloyd tugged on the former Chosen of Sylvarant's sleeve. _

"_Oh! I'm coming!" Colette trotted to catch up with Richter. _

"_Are we deciding to lead the way now, Chosen? How __**thoughtful**__ of you," Richter said with audible sarcasm in his voice._

_ "I'm sorry...er, but please, call me Colette! I'm not the Chosen anymore." The angel smiled politely. _

"_Hn." Was all Richter responded with as the blue-eyed woman led everyone back to her house._

"Yeah...Colette_ was_ acting a little weird...but why were you surprised? Colette isn't the type of person to turn down someone in need, no matter who they are," Lloyd told the older man.

"Yes, but the fact that she kissed you must have made the Chosen feel uncomfortable. I'm not entirely sure whether or not the Chosen helped her because she truly wanted to or because she felt like she_ had_ to," Richter briefly explained.

Lloyd blushed. "Why would Colette feel uncomfortable? It isn't as though we're dating or anything...it's not like we're _boyfriend and girlfriend_...we're just...we're just friends, so why would another girl kissing me bother her?"

**.**

** .**

** .**

Richter sighed deeply, shaking his head at how clueless Lloyd could be. "Anyway...where are the others?"

"Raine and Genis are in one of the other rooms, probably playing with Isuzu. If you leave that girl alone for even five minutes, she may cause all sorts of mayhem…especially in a house as nice as this one. And like you said earlier, Colette is taking care of that girl. Since she's your friend and all, I'm surprised you haven't gone to check on her yourself," Lloyd answered.

"I've told you before. She's not my friend."

"Right...what did you say her name was?"

"I didn't say."

"What _is_ her name, then?"

"Ariel Irving."

"Irving? Hm...I wonder if we're related..."

"I doubt it. She's not from around here."

"I see...what exactly is she to you?"

"A nuisance."

"...Richter, if you don't like her so much, why is she with you?"

"I never said I didn't like her. I'm just naturally short with people. I have no personal opinion of her. We're traveling together simply because we have to – that's all."

"Oookayyy... doesn't really make sense, but I'll go with it." It was Lloyd's turn to sigh. He knew he wasn't being short with him because he was irritated – rather, it was because he was just naturally short with people. Even so, he had so many questions buzzing around in his head concerning her; it was a little frustrating that Richter, who knew more about this girl than any of them did, was being no help.

Lloyd thought back to how the bright light had emanated from their Exspheres after Ariel had kissed him. When the light stopped and Ariel had passed out, he suddenly felt so..._vulnerable_. Like something was missing. It was as if he had been stripped of something precious and it just wasn't the same without it. He could no longer feel the warm protection of his mother's Exsphere even though he could clearly see that it was still there and attached to him.

The brown-haired swordsman frowned to himself. He had a good feeling that whatever had caused him to feel like this had something to do with that strange light...and he had an even better feeling that finding more out about this Ariel character would bring him that much closer to understanding what exactly that light had meant.

**XxXxXxX**

_"Aaaah! Help! Somebody, anybody – help me!"_

_ "It's the Desians! The Desians have invaded!"_

_ "Everybody, run for your lives! Run, before the Desians catch you!"_

_ The entire city had been hurled into a state of chaos. People were frantic, screaming and running out of pure terror. Some citizens were being sold out to the Desians so that the others could save their own hides. Some children were being abandoned by their fleeing parents. Some adults were handing themselves over in hopes of mercy._

_**Everyone**__ was being made a victim._

_ "Come with me, you wretch!" She felt one of the Desians yank her to him by the length of her hair. _

"_No! Mommy! Please, don't take my mommy!" The voice of a young child, only six years of age, reached the woman. _

"_No, baby! Don't come this way – go back to Auntie and Uncle. They'll take care of you while Mommy is away." She tried to convince the young child to go back._

_ They could take her, but she wouldn't be able to bear it if they took her child, too._

_ "But, Mommy! What am I supposed to do without you? I already don't have Daddy...I don't want to lose Mommy, too!" The child began to cry. _

"_Go back to the house! Please! Mommy couldn't bear to lose you, either! Please...__**please**__, Mommy is begging you...go back. Be a good girl for Mommy and listen. __**Please**__," she begged her daughter._

_ "Sn...sniff...but..."_

_ "Mommy will come back for you as soon as she can, okay? Mommy loves you so dearly...she'll be back before you even know it."_

_ "You...you promise?"_

_ "...Yes. I promise."_

_ "O...okay...please hurry back, Mommy! I love you!"_

_ She felt a twinge of guilt and pain shoot through her as she watched her daughter run off. She knew she wasn't coming back. She knew the Desians weren't going to let her – they'd kill her at the Human Ranch before she even had a chance. She knew this, but she still had no choice but to lie._

_ She __**had**__ to protect the last thing precious to her._

_ "You're a real lucky woman. The only reason we let your kid run off was because you came so willingly and promised yourself to us in return. Not sure why you did it, though...she's not even your birth daughter." One of the Desians who held her hostage sneered. _

"_It doesn't matter if we're not biologically related...family is family, no matter what. She is, and always will be, my daughter," she replied._

_ "Hmph. Well, whatever. Just know that you signed yourself up for this, lady – so get movin'!"_

_ She was pushed roughly, being dragged out of the town by her hair. She and all of the other victims were exported out no differently than cattle. Groans, cries, screams and pleads surrounded her. Behind her, she could hear the harsh sounds of lashing, vengeful whips. Every once in a while, she could feel the fury of the painful leather coming in tact with her delicate skin whenever she moved too slowly._

_ Eventually, she and all of the other victims reached the Human Ranch. Before long, they had been processed into the system and joined all of the others who had fallen victim to the spite of the Desians. You could tell the difference between the veterans and the newcomers just by looking in their eyes. The newcomers still had hope gleaming in their eyes, thinking that someone would possibly save them; that same hope had died in the eyes of the veterans long ago._

_ They knew that no savior was coming._

_ Days passed and that same foolish hope was beginning to leave the eyes of the newcomers already. They were treated cruelly by the Desians, worked to the bone with little rest and fed very little. Even so, she was quickly becoming accustomed to said treatment. It wasn't like she was a stranger to living rough._

_ "I trust that the raid that Lord Yggdrasill had ordered to be executed a few days ago went smoothly? Do we have enough hosts for the Exspheres for the time being, or do we require yet another raid?"_

_ At the sound of the unfamiliar masculine voice, she turned around to see two men. Both possessed gorgeous angel wings and had an otherwordly quality of beauty to them, but the one of the left was the man who caught her attention the most. Unexpectedly, the man who she had been watching turned his gaze towards her...and they locked eyes._

_ At that moment, she knew..._

_ He was the most breath-taking creature that she had ever laid eyes upon._

_"__**That**__ was the first time I met him. At that time...I had __**no**__ idea that __**that**__ man would become a part of my life, nonetheless change it __**entirely**__."_

Slowly, the young Bearer of the Right woke up from her dream, groaning as she found herself groggy-headed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to fully wake up. _"...What was that? That dream felt real...and at the end, I heard the same voice from before...the same voice I heard just before I passed out..." _Ariel recalled. She didn't have very much time at all to ponder on it, however.

"Ah! You're awake!"

The eighteen year old turned to see a blonde-haired woman standing at the door with a polite smile on her face. "You must be confused about where you are...you see, while we were at the mayor's house, you passed out. Richter carried you back to my house so that you could rest – you've been sleeping for a few hours now. Now that you're awake, are you feeling okay? If you need anything, just be sure to tell me and I'll do my best!"

Narrowing her eyes in an attempt to concentrate, Ariel racked her brain for a name to match the familiar face of the older girl that had spoken to her. "...You're...Colette, right?"

"Ah, yes, I am! I'm surprised you remember, since we haven't had a chance to properly introduce ourselves yet!" Colette exclaimed, happy that her name had been remembered.

At that moment, a knock at the door sounded through the room. "I heard voices, so I assumed she woke up – and it looks like I was right," Richter explained as he walked in.

"Richter! I'm sorry...I was a burden to you, wasn't I?" Ariel lowered her gaze. She seemed to be burdening the people around her a lot ever since she arrived in Aselia – even the ones who were complete strangers to her.

"Don't get all sad like that. You'll only become even harder for me to deal with if you do." Richter folded his arms.

"Ah...right." Ariel gave him a small nod. She attempted to stand up, but due to still being weak from passing out, she staggered.

Instinctively, Richter rushed to her side and caught her around her waist. "...Idiot. How many times am I going to have to tell you to be more careful?" Richter sighed, keeping his arms around her waist to steady her.

"S-sorry." Ariel mumbled another apology.

Colette giggled. "Hehe, I don't think I've ever seen Richter be so protective of anyone besides Emil and Marta before..."

"If you're implying what I _think_ you're implying, Chosen, it isn't too late for me to kill you. I caught her out of pure instinct," Richter growled, only making Colette giggle once again, "Okay, Richter. Whatever you say, teehee."

"Mama!"

The three adults turned to see Isuzu run into the room and practically throw herself onto Ariel.

"...Sorry," Lloyd apologized once he appeared a few moments later, out of breath. Behind him, Raine and Genis appeared. "Raine, Genis and I had been trying to keep her downstairs, but she insisted on coming up here..."

"Oh! Isuzu is so happy! Mama looks just the way Isuzu remembers Mama! Can Lloyd and Colette make Mama stay? Please, please, _please_? For Isuzu?!" The adorable youth pleaded.

"Isuzu, she's not a pet...we can't _make_ her do anything." Lloyd sweat dropped. "And what do you mean 'Mama'...?"

"Awww, Isuzu? Is that her name? She's just the cutest little thing _ever_! Don't worry, Isuzu – I'll be your Mama!" Ariel picked the small child up and hugged her.

"No, Ariel...you'll fall victim to her evil cuteness…she'll have you wrapped around her devious little finger if you give in to her adorableness...!" Lloyd tried to warn Ariel, but she wasn't listening.

"Well, now that she's awake, I think it would be appropriate for us to start asking questions – and we're wanting answers to those questions, too. After everything we've done for her, I think she _does _owe us at least that much." Raine folded her arms, giving Ariel a cynical look.

"Professor...can't that wait for a little while? She just woke up...discussing this over dinner would probably be more suitable," Colette argued.

Raine sighed. "You're as soft as always, Colette. You don't know who this girl is or what her intentions could be."

"That doesn't matter, Professor. She hasn't done anything to make me suspicious of her, so I'm going to trust her. And...and I think that you should, too. Everyone's innocent until proven guilty, right? So until she gives you reason to doubt her, don't."

Raine fell silent for a moment, thinking about what Colette had just said to her. "...Your kindness is going to be your downfall one day, Colette. I just hope you know that," she finally responded.

"I know…but I would rather meet my own demise because I showed someone kindness than trudge on and survive only because I showed someone nothing but cruelty," the angelic woman told her teacher with a smile.

"Hm... if that's how you feel, then fine. It can wait until dinner. I suppose this is, in a way, somewhat convenient...it gives me the chance to try out my new cooking skills." The silver-haired woman turned and left, heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, _god_...I'd better go after her and make sure she doesn't _poison _someone with her lethal cooking..." Genis groaned, chasing after his older sister.

"...Colette?" Ariel turned to look at the older female, still holding Isuzu in her arms with Richter at her side.

"Yes?" Colette gave the younger female a confused look, still standing beside of Lloyd.

"...Thank you. For being so kind to me, I mean. You don't know a single thing about me, yet you were so willing to aid me...I'm truly indebted to you." Ariel offered the blonde a smile, which she returned, "Don't worry about it! I was more than happy to help."

"That's our Colette. She's a clumsy dork, but she has a big heart. That's what we love about her the most." Lloyd teasingly tapped Colette's head, grinning at her.

"I must have picked it up from you, Lloyd...because you have the biggest heart _anyone's_ ever seen. You're truly the kindest person I've ever met," Colette responded, happily looking up into his eyes.

"...I'm sorry," Ariel apologized all of a sudden, looking down at the floor with a blush on her face.

"Eh? What for...?" Lloyd blinked in confusion. "

The two of you...you have feelings for one another, don't you? Colette...when I kissed Lloyd, you must have..." Ariel trailed off, making Colette blush as well. Both girls were tongue-tied, unsure of what to say next.

"Y-yeah...that was a little...weird, especially since I'm pretty sure we've never met. Why _did _you kiss me, anyway?" Lloyd decided to be the one to break the silence.

"I-I don't know _why_ I did it...it wasn't _me_. It was like...like something took over my _entire body_ the moment I laid eyes on you. I know we've never met before, so it was weird for me, too...but when I saw your face, it was like I was _finally_ being reunited with someone I hadn't seen in a _very_ long time, someone who I had loved and missed _dearly_. These alien feelings of relief and happiness, feelings that didn't belong to me _at all_, began to wash over me...next thing I knew, I was unconscious," Ariel tried to explain.

"I know it must sound really lame...but that's the best I can describe it. That _wasn't me_ back there...it just _wasn't_. I hope I didn't offend either of you..."

"You didn't do anything to make either of us mad. It's okay. Besides, we're friends now, right? I don't want anything to change that," Colette told Ariel, who shot a glance at Lloyd.

He nodded. "Colette's right. We're friends now and that's all that matters."

"...We're...friends..." Ariel repeated, as if those words were alien to her.

"Right! Mama and Isuzu and Colette and Lloyd and Raine and Genis are one big happy family!" Isuzu exclaimed, flinging her arms around Ariel's neck.

"I like how _Richter_ got excluded out of that." Lloyd grinned at the red-haired man.

The redhead continued to gaze forward with dull and completely uninterested eyes, not even taking the effort to acknowledge that he had heard the younger male. He knew just how apparent it was that he couldn't possibly care any less.

"You're just jealous 'cause Isuzu likes _me_ better." Ariel stuck her tongue out at the Tethe'allan, attempting to rile a response out of him.

Richter simply rolled his eyes, finding the younger female's assumption to be equally idiotic.

_BOOM!_

"_Raine_! What the _hell_ did you just do?!"

"Hmph... I was merely trying to give the dish more flavor."

"No, you were trying to _kill u_s – _that's _what you were trying to do!"

"...That…didn't sound very good..." Ariel winced.

"Knowing Professor Sage and her crazy cooking, it more than likely _wasn't _good. We should probably go check on those two...before an even _bigger _disaster occurs." Lloyd sighed.

Being backed up by a nod of agreement from the younger females, the group transitioned to the kitchen to see just how much damage had been done.

_'We're friends now and that's all that matters'..._

_ I wonder..._

_ Did he __**really**__ mean it when he said those eight words to someone like me?_

_ Is it possible? Could we truly be...'friends'?_

**Me: That does it for chapter three, folks!**

**Richter: Hmph...so the original crew of ToS has been introduced...however, if I'm not mistaken, there's even more members of this story than who you have presented and mentioned thus far.**

**Me: Hehe...don't you worry, Rich-kun - they'll be coming in soon enough!**

**Richter: ...Right...**

**Me: Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome back, my lovely readers (who would be significantly lovelier if they doubled as reviewers ;D lol), to another chapter of Salvation!**

**Richter: Can't you pick on someone else to torment?**

**Me: Hmmm...nah. I'm not done with you yet, Rich-kun. ;)**

**Richter: Oh, boy. Lucky me...**

**Me: These author notes are very short, but I don't really have much to say at this point. :D sooo, take it away, my sexy redheaded love!**

**Richter: ...Eternal Wings owns nothing but this story, her characters...and a sick sense of humor for puting me through this torment.**

**Me: Heh. ;)**

**Chapter Four**

"Phew. It's a good thing we came when we did...Genis and I were able to save dinner!" Colette exclaimed triumphantly as she placed everyone's plates in front of them on the table. Everyone, minus Colette, was already sitting at the dining room table, more than ready to eat.

"In my defense, I would like to simply say that I did not _ruin _dinner – I only got a little carried away," Raine insisted.

"Onlya _little_?" Genis raised an eyebrow at his sister.

At that point, everyone had began to eat. "Ah! It's so delicious...it's the best thing I've ever tasted before!" Ariel gasped after taking her first bite.

"You really think so?" Genis grinned, flattered.

Ariel nodded, enjoying the meal to its fullest. "Definitely! It's amazing! You and Colette made my entire _day _with this meal – it's to _die _for!"

"I didn't really do anything, to be honest...I only assisted Genis with the small tasks. He prepared most of the meal himself – my cooking skills are nothing compared to his," Colette admitted modestly.

"Don't feel bad, Colette...the same goes for mine when compared to someone of Genis' caliber. _Mmm_...! Genis, I _swear_ you're some sort of _kitchen god_! Can I trade Richter for you? You're _much _more useful – and a _lot _less broody." Ariel shot her Guardian a teasing smirk.

Richter said nothing, ignoring his Bearer as he continued to eat.

"Hehe, I bet your cooking _sucks_." Lloyd grinned at the older man. Richter pointed an icy glare in the swordsman's direction that made him sweat drop, "Ouch..._someone's _a little sensitive about their cooking skills..."

"Seriously, Genis...you've _really _got to teach me how to cook like this! Even though I've only been here for a short amount of time, I've come to see that there's such a great variety of food and spices here! Where I'm from, it isn't like that..." Ariel trailed off.

"What do you mean? There aren't too many foods or spices that are only found in one place, unless it's something from exotic places like Latheon Gorge." The half-elven prodigy took another bite of his food.

"I guess you could say I'm from a very deprived area, then," Ariel answered. Before she could be asked another question, she turned her attention to the half-elven teacher. "Wasn't there something you said you wanted to discuss? I'm still eating, but I'm all ears."

"Well, there are a lot of things I want to discuss, but I think I should start by asking where exactly you're from. You dodged that question when Genis asked." Raine leaned forward.

"Where I'm from...that isn't an easy question to answer. It would take a lot of explaining..." Ariel trailed off thoughtfully, unsure of where she could possibly begin.

"Don't worry. We won't mind if it takes awhile," Raine replied.

Ariel pointed an uncertain gaze in the direction of her half-elven companion, silently asking for his advice.

"None of this is their business – you don't owe them an explanation. If you feel as though you should explain, say only what you must and keep it short," Richter advised.

The brunette took a deep breath before she decided how she should begin. "Alright. My name is Ariel Irving. I'm from a world much different from this one called Cyria. Cyrians are required to study the history of all three of the outer worlds – Cyria, Aselia, and Dherris-Kharlan – and the single inner world – Niflheim – so that we have at least some knowledge of our neighboring worlds. I've never been to Aselia before, so that's the only reason why I know what I know about this place. The way of life of all four worlds differ significantly, but one of Cyria's biggest distinctions is probably its social hierarchy. We have something similar to a caste system and it consists of only three social classes, but those three classes can be divided into even more specific subclasses, if desired.

"The highest class consists of angels and then only a step below them are the half-elves. But, because half-elves make up fifty five percent of the population while angels only make up ten percent of the population, they have a lot more power than the angels do so we of Cyria consider them to be the superior race. The top of the caste system truly belongs to them. All of the higher order of angels live together in a magnificent city similar to Dherris-Kharlan's Welgaia – they're the only ones capable of locating and entering it, though, so the rest of us don't know very much about it.

"The middle class consists of elves and anything else that contains elven blood but isn't half human and half elf – they make up fifteen percent of the population. And then, the lowest class is reserved for humans and even lower than them would be every other race in between – we make up twenty percent of the population. All of Cyria's resources go first to the upper classes, so we of the lowest class pretty much get whatever remains and it's usually just barely enough to get by. Within the upper two classes there are social standings that divide the ranking of race even further, but that doesn't exist in the lowest class – we are all just as poor as the next. I wouldn't say we're _dirt _poor...so long as we're very careful and make wise decisions, we have enough to get by. We also build our own homes and make our own clothing – none of it's particularly fancy, but it does the job. We can't afford nice things or luxury like the other classes, though. We can only afford very little, so we all tend to live in villages and help each other out the best we can."

"A world where..._half-elves_ are superior...?" Genis repeated, seeming to be in a thoughtful trance.

The Cyrian woman continued. "Cyria has always had little mana in it and Aselia has always had plentiful – It's been like that since the creation of the worlds._ That's_ why the Cyrians hate the Aselians. You have so much mana, so many resources...and yet, you do nothing but _waste _them on meaningless wars, magi-technology and other petty things like that. Your world has a violent history full of selfish and greedy people...and the extent of persecution in your world, it's..._horrible_. They're things that would _never _happen in Cyria, so why is it that the goddess blessed _you _with the gift of mana but not _us_?"

"You said there is a social hierarchy in Cyria just as there is in Aselia. If that is so, how can there be no persecution?" Raine questioned.

"To say one race is better than another, or one race is lower than another, that is discrimination, isn't it? So there_ is _discrimination, but we are all equally protected under the law – there are no laws saying this person will always be guilty and that person will always be innocent because we are all looked at equally in the judicial system. The discrimination we face is purely social and by separating the people, it's avoided," Ariel answered.

Colette frowned. "You live by separating yourselves? But separation doesn't solve the problem – it only causes the separated parties to become less and less tolerate of each other as time goes by. The Sylvaranti and Tethe'allans are proof enough of that."

The Bearer of the Right folded her arms before looking away. "…You guys were separated as an aftermath of a catastrophic war and years of rivalry and disdain – our people have always been separated this way, long before problems could be developed. We were never separated into worlds, only into standards of living, so everyone always was and always will be Cyrian – that was one thing that held all of us together, especially during troubled times, and no one could deny that. Besides, no one said that it _fixed _the problem...I said that it_ avoided_ the problem.

"Humans and other low races live together. Half-elves and some angels live together. Elves and others of elven blood live together. We live according to our caste system so that discrimination isn't open and all up in our faces and we also submit ourselves to the rule of the strongest race. Yes...the higher races may look down on the lower races and spit upon them, and the lower races may hold some form of resentment against the higher races, but they would never do anything to each other because the law would punish them harshly. When you forget your place in society, no matter what it is, no matter who you are..._that's _when you are persecuted and punished."

"So you simply accept the inequality of the social hierarchy of your world and make the best of it order to have as much peace and freedom as possible...hm. Is that truly the right way to live?" Raine asked, interested by this new world's social order.

Looking back at the Aselians, Ariel smiled bitterly. "'Equality'...is an_ illusion_. I believe that both the people I do and don't like deserve to live in the same world as I do, because that's the way things should be, but even so...there is simply no such thing as 'equality'. There never was and there never will be, so there's no use in fighting a losing battle. That's why we simply do what we must. We do what we have to do to survive and be as happy as we can. After all...that's not a _crime_, is it?"

"Sheesh...she sounds like _Zelos_." Genis muttered.

"But we're asking _you_...do _you _think that's the best way that you could possibly live?" Lloyd looked at the eighteen year old, disbelief shining clearly in his eyes. "You should never say things like 'it will never be equal'. The only reason things _aren't_ closer to being equal is because none of you are _fighting_ to change the way things are. You're just _sitting _there and _accepting_ it. If you ask me, the way you're living…that's the _true _meaning of being without freedom."

"I understand what you're saying – really, I do. But you have to look at it from the long run. If we fight the social hierarchy, the people will only become more divided and the greater the division, the greater the possibility of war. We don't want to end up like Sylvarant and Tethe'alla...we don't _want_ war...the people in my caste couldn't _survive _a war. We already have very little...we don't want to lose _everything_. Fighting against the social hierarchy... that would be like us _voting_ to worsen our lives. Wars and rebellions aren't in our favor...we don't have to be stupid enough to waste countless lives in a war like your Ancient Kharlan War to see that. Wars are _meaningless_...if one problem is fixed, a worse one arises," Ariel replied.

"Who said anything about wars? No one said you had to do that. There are peaceful ways to protest against things that aren't fair!"

"Heh...you don't get it._ Protesting_ is seen as forgetting one's place...merely _complaining _is seen as forgetting one's place...doing _anything_ that so much as _suggests_ you're unhappy with your caste and the way the system works can be seen as forgetting one's place! Once one is seen as forgetting their place, they have no protection...the law no longer applies to them because they're now _outcasts_! And if you're seen as an outcast, you're only subjecting yourself to cruel punishments and intense persecution. That goes for _everyone _of _all _classes. Things work _differently_ in my world than they do in your world and until you've lived that kind of life, you simply wouldn't _understand_."

"I don't need to experience it to know that it isn't fair."

"Lloyd...if you believe that life was meant to be 'fair'...then you're _horribly _mistaken."

"Is that why you're here? Did you come here to get away from Cyria?" Colette interjected.

"No. I didn't come here to get _away _from Cyria - as hard as it may be for you to believe, I actually _love _Cyria with all of my heart. Even with its flaws, to me, Cyria will always seem..._beautiful_," Ariel responded.

Colette nodded, able to understand where the younger girl was coming from. "I can understand that. You love Cyria just as I loved Sylvarant and now love Aselia. It's my _home_... would do _anything_ to protect Aselia."

"Then you understand why I'm here. I'm here for Cyria's sake," Ariel declared.

"And how exactly does that work out? Do you plan to _destroy _Aselia so that you Cyrians no longer have to deal with it? As Aselians, do you honestly think we'd let you do that?" Raine demanded.

Ariel shook her head. "That _isn't _my intention – let me explain. In Cyria, there is something called the Cyrian Salvation Organization, commonly known as the Cyrian Knights. They're being manipulated by Cruxis into thinking that the only way to save Cyria is by destroying Aselia-"

"Wait a minute, _Cruxis _exists in Cyria?!" Genis interrupted the brunette. "How can that be...we defeated them and their leader four years ago, right along with the Desians!"

"The Desians are something that exists exclusively in your world. Cruxis, on the other hand, has always existed in mine. For as long as Cyrian history has been recorded, the people of my world have seen the angels of Cruxis to be messengers of the goddess. They submit themselves completely and entirely to Cruxis. Cruxis is to us what the fake goddess, Martel, is to you. To them, obeying Cruxis is like giving themselves a slimmer of hope...to them, living to follow Cruxis' orders is like living for the true goddess herself," Ariel told the Aselians.

"I've had several ties to Cruxis since birth, so I never thought them to be 'holy' or any of the sort...I've always known they only used the goddess to their advantage. I know what Cruxis' goals and intentions _really _are...what they feed the public is so appealing and it almost sounds too good to be true, but then I remember that what they're trying to do isn't right. That's why I've decided to side with neither them nor the Cyrian Knights. I don't want to side with someone I know is wrong, even if it means everyone labels me a traitor."

"I assume that Mithos Yggdrasill was the leader of Cruxis in Cyria, just as he was in Aselia and Dherris-Kharlan? If that holds true, then how is Cruxis still able to function properly without him?" Raine inquired.

"You're the ones who went on the Journey of World Regeneration four years ago and two years later, you got involved with Ratatosk and the Centurion cores...so I assume you all know about Lord Yggdrasill's Age of Lifeless Beings. He had many disciples who supported his ideals – an angel of Cruxis named Celestin was the most dedicated out of all of Lord Yggdrasill's disciples. He honestly believed Lord Yggdrasill's ideals to be the only way to a truly peaceful world, so when Lord Yggdrasill died...he took over Cruxis because he felt as though it was his duty to carry out the Age of Lifeless Beings in Lord Yggdrasill's stead," Ariel began to explain.

"In reality, his ideals are modest. He wishes to see a united world where there is no persecution. But the way he wants to go about those ideals are seriously _twisted_. He wants to open the Niflheimian Gate, absorb the other worlds into Niflheim, and then transform everyone into a single, lifeless race. He's made the people of Cyria believe that he's only going to destroy Aselia in order to save Cyria, so the Cyrian Knights are supporting Cruxis one hundred percent. At this point, I'm probably the only one who has the power to stop Cruxis. I know that Aselia is a threat to my beloved home of Cyria, but if Aselia is destroyed, Cyria will be too. That's why I want to create a _new_ natural order - an order where the four worlds can co-exist peacefully."

"How could this Celestin person possibly have the power to _do _that, though? Even with the power of the Eternal Sword, that's..._impossible_..." Colette whispered, clearly shocked.

"I told you to keep it short. You're wasting time explaining unnecessary things to them," Richter spoke up, deciding to wrap things up. "The outer worlds of Aselia, Cyria and Dherris-Kharlan are all connected by the single inner world, Niflheim. So just as Aselia has a Great Door, Cyria and Dherris-Kharlan also have a Great Door – in Cyria, they refer to the Great Door is the Niflheimian Gate or something else to that effect. Aselia's Great Door happens to be the weakest and the easiest to open – that's why Cruxis is targeting it. If they open the door and go through judgment, they will be able to obtain a certain power. With that power, they will be able to go through with Celestin's version of Yggdrasill's Age of Lifeless Beings.

"_She_," he paused to point his thumb at the eighteen year old sitting beside of him, "has decided to go through the Judgment process – there are two other people who have the same power to do so, but the second one sided with Cruxis and the third one's identity is unknown. It is absolutely necessary in order to reopen the Great Door safely and obtain the power vital to changing the natural order. Ratatosk and the Centurions have been dispersed throughout the three worlds and she has to make pacts with them before Cruxis does as the first part of the Judgment process. We came to Iselia because we believe Centurion Ventus is somewhere in the area."

"The Judgment process? How exactly did Ariel get from Cyria to Aselia in the first place? You haven't explained why she's with you or even why you were released from the Great Door. And what's this 'power' the both of you keep talking about?" Lloyd inquired.

"Any further explanations are not necessary. We've both told you more than enough. The rest is none of your concern – if you really care that much, piece it together on your own time," Richer replied icily, preventing Ariel from saying anything else.

"That's not the correct thing for you to say to us, Richter...you _were _going to ask if we knew anything about Centurion Ventus, weren'tyou? If you withhold information, we can _also _withhold information," Raine said in an icy tone that rivaled his.

"Professor! That wouldn't be fair. Aselia is in trouble and they're trying to protect it – it's as simple as that. They're doing all of this to save our home – isn't that reason enough to help them?" Colette admonished.

"We'd be more than happy to give you information about Centurion Ventus, but we really don't know anything...Lloyd and I have been searching the area for the last few days to see if anything out of the ordinary has been going on to cause this weird windy weather, but we haven't found anything yet...oh! We haven't checked the Temple of Martel yet! Maybe going there will give you some hints about the windy weather? It's probably related to Centurion Ventus, after everything you've told us."

"Then let's go." Richter stood up.

"E-er, wait!" Colette stopped the redhead. After receiving a questioning look from him, she continued. "Um, well...you see, it's dark outside right now and there have been a lot of monsters roaming around lately...plus, the two of you must be exhausted from all the traveling you must have done, too. So...I just...it would put my mind at ease if the two of you waited until daylight to go to the temple and spent the night here so that you could rest."

"No. Cruxis already has a two day advantage over us. We don't have time to waste," Richter said sternly.

"But Colette's right. We're both tired from traveling all the way from Asgard today by foot and you know it. There's no sense in going out of our way to find Centurion Ventus only to get our butts handed to us by it. We'll be better prepared after a night of rest," Ariel reasoned.

"Mama should spend the night because Isuzu wants to show her around Iselia tomorrow! Mama will let Isuzu, won't Mama?" Isuzu threw herself onto the brunette and gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes that she could possibly muster.

"See? Isuzu agrees with me." Ariel hugged the young girl to her happily.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Richter." Lloyd grinned.

"...Hmph. Do as you like for the night, then. But no force in heaven, hell or earth will get in the way of us going to the Temple of Martel tomorrow, so be ready," The half-elf ordered before walking out of the kitchen.

"...Mama, the bad man is _scary_." Isuzu shuddered, burying herself in Ariel's arms.

"Hehe, don't be silly, Isuzu. Richter isn't bad...he's just a little broody and short with people." The brunette cradled the raven-haired child in her arms.

"Actually, Richter doesn't seem to be quite as short with you as he is with most people. The fact that he puts up with you willingly is proof enough. Even though he claims you frustrate him, he so easily allowed you to have your way just now. If he_ really _hated you, if the two of you were_ really_ together just because you have to be, and if he _really_ wanted to get your little mission thing over with as soon as possible so that he didn't have to deal with you anymore, he would have dragged you to that temple even if he had to do it while you were kicking and screaming, no matter what anyone had to say about it. He keeps denying it, but the two of you must really be good friends." Lloyd walked up to Ariel.

_ "If Richter's any less short or any nicer towards me than he is most people, it's only because of the earring that he was destined to wear and can't remove, the earring that carries out the Will of the Goddess and binds him to me as my Guardian Knight," _Ariel reminded herself. "_If he wasn't wearing that earring...and if we had met under completely normal circumstances… I wonder...would Richter opt to be my friend? Would he even want to have anything to do with me? No…probably not. I'd end up causing him a lot more trouble than I'm worth..."_

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by Lloyd taking Isuzu from her. "I think it's about time for a certain _someone_ to go to bed."

"But Lloyd, Isuzu isn't tired, Isuzu isn't tired!" The young girl argued. On cue, the eight year old let out an unwilling yawn.

"Oh, really? You're not tired?" The brunet raised an eyebrow at the little girl in his arms. In response, she only pouted.

Lloyd laughed. "Say goodnight to everyone, Isuzu. It's your bedtime."

"Fine, fine...night Mama and Colette and Raine and Genis! Isuzu will be rested and ready to play tomorrow!" The eight year old waved as the older male carried her out of the room.

"That's _probably_ something we should be worried about, as energetic as she seems to be..." Ariel sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm bushed. Raine and I are going to bed. See you guys." Genis stood up and stretched before leaving the kitchen with his sister.

Promptly, Colette began to collect the remaining dishes and fill the sink up with soapy hot water.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ariel asked.

"But you're a guest! Please, leave the cleaning to me," Colette insisted.

Ariel shook her head. "I would be a horrible guest if I simply ate and left you to clean everything up like everyone else did."

"That isn't true! Genis did most of the cooking, Professor cleaned everything up as we cooked, and Lloyd helped watch the food and played with Isuzu."

"What about me and Richter? We haven't done anything to help."

"But you have! Richter cleaned up his own mess and washed his own dishes while you were talking to us and you're doing the same exact thing right now, which makes the chore of cleaning up a _lot_ easier. So you see, everyone_ did_ go out of their way to help me with the cleaning. Because you're all guests, I simply couldn't ask anything more of you!"

"At least let me wash the rest of the dishes. I won't let you say no."

"But...but you're a guest..."

"Colette..."

"...Um...o-okay...but _only_ if you _really_ want to...!"

"...Hey, Colette?" Ariel walked over to the sink and gathered soapy water in her hands.

"Ah...yes, Ari-" Colette was cut off by having dish water and bubbles thrown on her.

"Lloyd's right. You _are_ a dork. But I like that about you." Ariel grinned.

Colette walked up to the brunette and splashed her with the dish water.

"Hey!" Ariel glared at the blonde, but was cut off by Colette smiling, "...You're mean. But I like that about you, too."

**.**

** .**

** .**

The two girls began to laugh. "I'm glad that we've become friends so fast," The former Chosen said as she began to rinse and dry the dishes that Ariel had already washed.

"Yeah...me too. But we have a serious problem." The Cyrian stopped said in a serious tone of voice. Once she saw the Aselian's expression of confusion, she continued, "...You and I are officially locked in a battle to the death! Let the soapy water flinging commence!"

"Ah! Ariel! That's not fair!" Colette pouted after having more soapy water flung at her.

"All is fair in love and war, my dear friend!" Ariel smirked.

"Hmph...take _that_!" The twenty year old soaked her friend with a huge splash of soapy water.

"Ugh! _Colette_!" The eighteen year old glared, only to have her friend smile back at her innocently. "Oh, excuse me. I'm terribly sorry, but...didn't _you _say something about everything being fair in war just a moment ago? Yes...I believe you _did_, teehee."

"...I'm going to get you for this!"

"Not if you can't catch me."

"I will! Hee-_yah_...! Grrr, get back here!"

"Hehe, sorry, I can't do that!"

"Fine then – we'll do this the _hard_ way! So now, at this rate, instead of _cleaning _the kitchen, we're going to _destroy _it!"

_For now, this is okay...isn't it, Colette? For now, you'll put up with someone as troublesome as me...won't you? I just want to be your friend...I just want this fun to last...for at least a little bit longer._

**XxXxXxX**

"...The two of you look like you had a lot of fun. I never realized how interesting cleaning the kitchen could be," Lloyd spoke to the girls as they approached him. They had finally finished cleaning up their battleground and drying their clothes from the complete soaking they had endured; their hair was still damp and served as clear evidence of the war that had taken place. The girls simply giggled, "Yeah, you could say that."

"...Do I even want to know?" He raised an eye brow. Once again, they giggled, which made the older male sigh, "Girls...I'll never understand them."

"Oh, Colette...if you really don't mind me spending the night, where should I sleep?" Ariel turned to look at the blonde as she finished drying her hair with a towel.

"There are only three bedrooms – mine, Lloyd's and Isuzu's – and one guest room. Lloyd gave up his room for Raine and Genis – he's going to sleep out here in the living room tonight – so the guest room, the room you woke up in, is free for you. All four of the rooms are upstairs," Colette responded.

"Thanks, you guys. But...if that's the case, where will Richter sleep?" Ariel asked. "Hmmm... He can sleep in the guest room, too," Colette answered.

"Eh?!"

"Well, you don't have to sleep together – he can sleep on the floor or something. There's nowhere else for him to go... And I don't think he'd like it very much if he had to sleep with Lloyd in the living room, so..."

"Wow, Colette...you really don't have a problem with us sharing rooms in your house? That's surprising..."

"I know he's a boy and you're a girl, but I also know the both of you well enough so I think it will be fine. I've seen Richter protect you a few times today so I don't think he'd hurt you. And besides, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would try anything."

"I don't know, Colette...you can't always judge a book by its cover. For all we know, Richter could be a sex-crazed maniac who's going to force himself onto Ariel and have his dirty little way with her by-" Lloyd was cut off by Ariel elbowing him in the side roughly. "Ow! You didn't have to do that, you know...could've just told me to shut up...I was only kidding..." Lloyd winced as he rubbed his sore side.

"I appreciate the hospitality. Thanks so much for everything today and I hope the both of you sleep well," The brunette continued, ignoring the brown-haired swordsman's whining.

"_Colette _might sleep well, but _I _sure won't - not with this sore side! Ugh...I think you bruised my ribcage..._ow_, dammit...!" Lloyd muttered.

"Does it really hurt that badly, Lloyd...?" Colette tried to reach out for her companion and examine his side, but Ariel stopped her. "No, Colette. Don't help him. He_ completely_ deserved that."

"Did not!" Lloyd protested.

"Oh, please. I'm sure _Richter _would have done a lot worse than elbow you if he had heard what you said." Ariel rolled her eyes.

Colette laughed at her two friends' bickering. "I think you'll be fine, Lloyd. I've seen you get plenty of really nasty wounds in the past and you never cried once. You're really strong."

"Heh heh...thanks, Colette." Lloyd rubbed his head with a smile.

"It's the truth." Colette smiled back.

Ariel began to move towards the stairs. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and go to bed now. Goodnight, Colette. Goodnight, Lloyd."

"Alright. Sleep tight." Lloyd nodded.

"Goodnight to you, too! We'll see you in the morning!" Colette waved as Ariel ascended the stairs until she was eventually out of sight.

Ariel continued walking until she approached the guest room. When she opened the guest room door, she found that Richter was already there – he was quietly sitting in the corner directly in front of the bed and beside of the window with both his sword and his axe in his lap.

The brunette attempted to strike conversation with the redhead, but she quickly found that he was purposely ignoring her and eventually gave up. She continued to prepare for bed in silence – once she finished, she laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling while waiting for sleep to come to her. More and more time passed as she tried her best to fall asleep, but her efforts were all in vain. Deciding that she was too restless, the eighteen year old sat up and ran a hand through her long hair as she exhaled noisily. At this rate, she would never fall asleep.

After sitting on the bed in silence for awhile, Ariel decided to break it. "Lloyd and Colette are so cute together and they get along so well. They'd make such a great couple and they obviously like each other, so I wonder why they don't date..."

"...Maybe the fact that they're together is enough for them," Richter sighed a response.

"Oh, my! He spoke – he actually _spoke_! Are you _actually_ gracing me with your voice, my dear Guardian Knight?!" The Cyrian gasped teasingly.

"Hmph. Think nothing of it. You were just being bothersome. I decided I would save myself a lot of frustration if I simply responded," the Aselian replied.

"Heh, you should have figured that out the first time around!" Ariel grinned in triumph as she turned to face Richter. Once her eyes landed on him, her grin faded. "Oh...do you plan on sleeping there?"

"And if I say yes? Do you have a problem with it?" Richter narrowed his eyes.

"...You're as short as ever." Ariel let out a heavy sigh before she got out of bed and left the room.

Richter watched her retreating form. He almost wondered if what he had said had offended her. _"No. She's just abandoning you," _a darker side of the redhead thought.

Yes...that made perfect sense. She was abandoning him – not that it really surprised him. Just like he suspected, she was no different. She was just like all of the others, just like the rest of the people who had -

Suddenly, the brunette appeared again, this time carrying a blanket and pillow in her arms. She walked up to him, knelt down, and wrapped the blanket around him before whispering as she handed him the pillow. "I had only meant that you looked uncomfortable. That's why I asked. Not because I wanted you to leave."

"Hn." Was all the half-elf had to say in response. After waiting for him to get settled, Ariel took off his glasses slowly so that if he wanted to stop her, he could.

Surprisingly, he didn't.

"Can you see without these?" The Bearer asked.

"Yes. My vision is perfect,"the Guardian answered.

"Then why do you wear them?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"They're researcher glasses and they don't have prescription in them. They were a gift from a friend," He briefly told her.

"I see..." She gave him a nod as she stroked his long hair. Her fingers began to run themselves through his red locks gently and comfortingly as she softly hummed a sweet melody.

"...What are you doing?" Richter inquired after a few moments had passed.

"When I was a little girl, I had a lot trouble sleeping because I constantly had nightmares...so my sister would play with my hair just like this and sing me a lullaby that she made up – the one that I'm humming – every night to help me fall asleep," Ariel explained without stopping her gentle administrations.

"I'm not a child," Richter mumbled.

Ariel laughed lightly before apologizing, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. But I found it comforting...so I thought that, maybe, you would, too."

The younger female stopped her gentle administrations and sat down beside of the older male. She raised her hand to feel the necklace around her neck and said to him, "...This necklace was hand crafted for me by my sister. It's been a long time since I've last seen her and I can't remember every little thing about her...but I remember that she was very kind and very gentle. The look she held in her eyes whenever she saw me was always so warm...I knew my sister loved me just as much as I loved her. But then...she died. She was murdered six years ago."

"I see..." The half-elf trailed off.

The Cyrian nodded again. "Yeah. Well, I told you something about me...tell me something about you."

"There's nothing for me to tell you or for you to know," the half-elf responded.

"I wish you would let me in more," Ariel sighed.

Richter retorted, "For what reason? It isn't necessary – if something isn't necessary, why do it? The longer we travel together, the more and more you're bound to find out on your own, but I generally prefer to keep things on a need-to-know basis. I'm not going to tell you anything you don't need to know. You shouldn't need to tell me anything I don't need to know."

"But I want to know as much as possible about the person I'm going to be traveling with for so long. Instead of prying, though, I'm just going to pay attention and open up to you – that way, maybe you'll eventually be able to do the same," the brunette told him determinedly.

"Why do you find it important to learn things about me?" The Guardian inquired.

"Well, the better we know each other, the better we'll get along, and the better we get along, the easier our journey will be. And, even more than that...I'm hoping we can become friends," the Bearer admitted. "Even though you try not to show it, I think you're a very nice and caring person. What do you...what do you think about me?"

"...I think you're a troublesome girl who should stop talking so much because she needs to rest and prepare herself to form a pact with Centurion Ventus tomorrow," the half-elf answered.

Ariel was about to protest, but stopped. She realized that the way that he had called her a 'troublesome girl' had not sounded nearly as martyred as usual. A happy thought flashed through her mind._ "Is he getting used to me? Or, maybe...just maybe...I'm not as troublesome as he makes me out to be."_

"...What are you staring at?" Richter demanded.

"Hehe...oh, nothing." Ariel stood up, smiling down at her Guardian as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Hmph...I wasn't kidding before. Go to sleep."

"Okay, okay, I will. Jeez..."

Deciding to do as she was told, the eighteen year old climbed into bed. As she grabbed the blankets, she stopped and offered another smile to the twenty two year old, "...You should sleep, too. Goodnight, Richter."

"Hmph." Richter nodded to let the younger female know that he had heard her. Ariel laid down and pulled the covers over her.

This time, she would be able to sleep.

_Maybe Richter and I will be able to become friends after all..._

_ Maybe._

**Me: And that's it! Aw, Rich-kun - you're actually being nice for once!**

**Richter: For once?**

**Me: -stops to think- ...Yeah. For once. :)**

**Richter: Tch.**

**Me: Hehe. Things are progressing nicely...! -begins to mutter quietly to herself-**

**Richter: ...Ignore her, like I always do. Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: And here we are yet again for another chapter of **_**Salvation**_**! I've been meaning to get these out earlier, but I've been pretty busy. You see, I've been-**

**Richter: I doubt they care about your personal life.**

**Me: Just because you don't care doesn't mean they don't! ;_;**

**Richter: ...Whatever. Eternal Wings owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

Chapter Five

"I don't...want to get up…yet...!"

Ariel turned and twisted violently in bed, pulling the blankets and sheets over her head in an attempt to block out the rays of sunlight that were brutally attacking her tired eyes. Once she accepted that her attempts to fall back asleep were in vain, the brunette groggily sat up and stretched.

"_Man...I slept really good last night. That's a surprise,"_ she thought as she continued to work on flexing herself and fully awakening.

_"Usually, I never sleep well because of nightmares. They still shake me up, but I can handle them a lot better now than I could years ago. I remember when I was young, the nightmares were so intense that Yuan would have to wake me up…I always thrashed so wildly and screamed so loudly in my sleep. As I got older, the fierceness of my reaction to my nightmares decreased – much to Yuan's relief. Though, no matter how old I get, I __**still**__ react exactly the same to the first nightmare that I ever had...to t__**hat**__ nightmare. I was only five years old._

_ "It came back – again and again and __**again**__. And no matter how many times it came back...no matter how many times I had it... my reaction never changed. Even now as an eighteen year old young woman, I still scream and cry and thrash about like a horribly frightened whenever I have that nightmare just as I did when I experienced it for the very first time...and even now, thirteen years later...I'm __**still**__ unsure of its meaning."_

"Ah...Richter isn't here..."The eighteen year old noted as she looked around the room. The half-elf was nowhere to be found.

Before she could register anything else anything else, the aroma of tasty food hit the tired girl's nostrils with a great force – and promptly, her stomach began to growl loudly. Deciding to see who was cooking, Ariel got out of bed and ventured downstairs. As she made her way down the stairs, the brunette allowed her mind to drift back to last night so that she could recall whatever mental activity had taken place instead of a nightmare.

When her dream finally returned to her, the young woman's entire face turned beet red and her eyes widened in disbelief._ "W-what...why would I dream about something...something like __**that**__?! N...__**no**__...it didn't have any meaning. That's right...it had no meaning at all – __**none**__ whatsoever. It was just a dream. __**Only**__ a dream. Just...a dream...!"_

"I see. So _you're _the one who's cooking." Ariel greeted as she entered the kitchen and sat down in a chair, still trying to wake up as she forced the recollection of her dream out of her head.

"Ah! Ariel! Good morning!" Colette smiled warmly at the younger female as she continued to cook.

"Good morning." Ariel returned the former Chosen's smile with one of her own.

"Did everything work out last night with you and Richter?"

"Yes. I slept in the bed and he decided to sleep on the floor. When I fell asleep he was in the corner, but that position looked really uncomfortable...so he might've laid out the blanket I gave him and slept on it, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Ah, I see. At least the two of you didn't seem to have any major problems. That's good."

"Yeah, it is."

Colette walked over to Ariel and set a plate and silverware down in front of her. "Genis had cooked really early this morning for everyone and we ate it all up...but you weren't awake to get any, so I decided to cook you a hot breakfast so that you wouldn't be hungry for too long after you woke up."

"Thanks, Colette. You really didn't have to go out of your way to do that." Ariel thanked the angelic maiden.

Colette shook her head. "No, I wanted to. Even though it's not as great as Genis' cooking, I hope you like it."

"Hmmm...ah! But your cooking is really good, too, Colette!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes! Most definitely!"

"Hehe, thanks. I've never been a terrible cook, but I really have gotten a lot better because before, I could only cook a small variety of things with a limited variety of ingredients. I can cook a lot more with a lot more things than I used to be able to because I've been practicing."

"Makes sense. Where are the others, by the way?" Ariel asked.

"Well, Professor was asked to teach classes today as a fill-in for the teacher who could not make it to work today, Genis went with her to help out, Isuzu is at school, and Lloyd and Richter are sparring just outside of the village," Colette answered.

"I see...so that's why Richter wasn't there when I woke up..." Ariel trailed off just before she stuffed another forkful of food into her mouth.

"Yes. I think they wanted to practice some and make sure they weren't rusty before we go to find Centurion Ventus in case we can't avoid a fight."

"That's actually really smart of them. Once I finish everything here, I might go out and do the same myself, or at least study their combat moves...I haven't really done any fighting since I came here to Aselia."

Silence filled the atmosphere between the two young women as they continued their businesses; Colette walked away to the other side of the kitchen in order to finish preparing something and Ariel continued to eat in order to satiate her hunger.

"So...what did you dream about last night?" Colette randomly asked a few minutes later, attempting to start another conversation.

Ariel slowly took another bite of her food before answering. "...Um...I-I...er, you know, I actually can't remember what my exact dream was, which is weird because I have never forgotten a dream before...but I know for a fact that I didn't have a nightmare. That's a first in a long time."

"You have nightmares often?"

"Well, I guess 'nightmares' isn't completely correct. Sometimes I have nice dreams, but I usually have unusual or unpleasant ones. Only every once in a while do I have a true full-fledged nightmare. My nightmares used to come to me a lot more often when I was younger, but over time they became blurry and occurred less and less. Recently, though, I've been having those sorts of dreams again and they're actually getting clear again, like when I was a child..."

"I see. It's really good that you didn't have a nightmare last night, because I know how scary those can be. Though, if you usually have unpleasant dreams and always remember them, do you think there's a reason you don't remember having one at all last night?"

"I don't know. My recent dreams haven't been all that bad. They've actually been kind of...um, 'interesting'...to be honest. Lately, I've just felt very..._safe_. Like there's some sort of comforting shield guarding me and trying to block out everything that harms me. And ever since I woke up after falling unconscious at the mayor's house, I've felt as though some sort of _warm protection _has wrapped itself around me and is trying to prevent me from being hurt, too. I can't really describe it."

"Hm...well, do you have any idea what those things could be?"

The brunette stopped to think for a moment._ "A comforting shield guarding me and blocking out the things that harm me...isn't that pretty much what my Guardian is supposed to do? Did I feel so safe because Richter was with me last night...? Would that be the reason why last night I dreamed that...? Er, no...it was probably nothing like that. It...it couldn't have been. If anything, it's more likely for it to have been because my earring released emotions due to sensing its counterpart in the area. That would cause me to feel safe as a reaction. But that doesn't explain that warm protection I've been feeling...hn...could it...could it possibly be that...?"_

"...No. I have no idea." Ariel shook her head, deciding to dismiss her suspicions.

"What did _you_ dream about last night?"

"...Um...well..." Colette paused, seeming a bit nervous.

The Cyrian raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Was it an embarrassing dream or something?"

"Erhm, no...it's just...you might think I'm weird..." The Aselian trailed off with worry audible in her voice.

Ariel laughed. "Colette, I _already _think you're weird!"

"Well...well...promise me that you won't think I'm so weird that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore!" Colette exclaimed with sudden seriousness.

"Colette, I would never think that of you. Promise." Ariel nodded, surprised by the former Chosen's reaction.

"Okay, well...don't laugh, but...last night, I...I had a dream about...about...about_** bell pepper trees**_! It was so _awful_!" The blonde informed the brunette with a completely straight face, showing that she was one hundred percent serious.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"..." Ariel was unable to say anything as she sat there and gave Colette an incredulous look.

"Please don't look at me like that...it really was a terrible dream! You see, they were _evil_ bell pepper trees! And there were _lots_ of them! They chased me the _entire_ dream and there was _no one_ who could help me or save me from them! And even worse than that..._**they made me eat their peppers**_!" The twenty year old described her dream in horror.

"Colette...do you hate bell peppers?" The eighteen year old ask slowly.

"Yes! Very much so!" The angelic woman nodded her head furiously.

"That explains a lot..." The Bearer sweat dropped. "Well, I'm finished eating. Thanks again for breakfast."

"You're welcome! Hehe, we finished together!" The Sylvaranti smiled as she brought a tray over to the table so that her companion could see it. On the silver tray were two tall glasses, a glass pitcher full of lemonade, and a glass plate piled high with delicious homemade chocolate chip cookies on top of it.

"Drinks and snacks? What are these for?" Ariel tilted her head in confusion.

"They're for Lloyd Richter. I know it's windy outside, but they've been outside sparring since dawn. I thought they might need something to replenish their energy, so I made them a little snack and I plan on taking it out to them," Colette explained.

Ariel shook her head. "No can do."

When Colette gave her a confused look, she continued. "You've been working all morning. I want you to go sit down somewhere and rest – I'll go give this to the boys."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to go out of your way..." The blonde trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I was seriously thinking about going outside to get some fresh air anyway. Wouldn't kill me to walk around for a little while and find those two. It'll give me a chance to show them up at sparring, too." The brunette grinned.

"Well, okay...only if you're sure."

"I am. Now, where exactly did they go to spar?"

"They left through the front entrance of the village and headed towards the Iselia Forest."

"Okay. I'll get on it. You make sure you rest up – don't want you to be tired when we go to the Martel Temple."

"Alright! I will! Thank you!"

"No problem."

With that, Ariel picked up the silver tray and turned around to leave. Once she had left the former Chosen of Sylvarant's house, the Cyrian made her way towards the entrance of the village of Iselia. The wind toyed with her hair and the sun beamed down on her as she walked. The villagers were all up and about – smiling, laughing, and simply enjoying the peaceful day. When she passed the school house, Ariel caught a glimpse of Raine, who seemed to be giving a lecture, and Genis, who seemed to be explaining something to one of the children.

Ariel couldn't help but smile to herself. Everything here was so nice and the world itself was beautiful.

But then, she remembered the beginning of the dream that she had had the previous night.

_ "That's right – it __**is **__beautiful. But only at the cost of __**Cyria**__ is Aselia beautiful. While Aselia prospers, Cyria suffers. While the Aselians find peace and stability...the Cyrians find only chaos and hardship," _a darker side of the Bearer reminded her.

She had lived in Cyria for most of her life, but already the fact that its salvation should always be her foremost concern had not been kept in the front of her mind. She had spent only a few days of her life in Aselia, but already she had come to grow attached to it. Too easily, she had almost let herself forget the true nature of the natural order.

_"What if the only way for__** this**__ world to continue to exist is at the cost of __**your**__ world and what if the only way for __**your**__ world to find salvation is at the cost of __**this**__ world – __**then **__what? Have you prepared yourself for the possibility that there may be no such thing as what you hope to find?"_

As she thought about Ratatosk's words, the Bearer of the Right realized that she had no answer. It was indeed a possibility that what he had said could be the cruel reality of it all...so if it happened to be, what would she do? Would she really be able to sit back and allow Aselia to be destroyed? But then again, would she really be able to allow Cyria to perish by preventing Aselia's destruction?

A twinge of guilt began to pain the young woman. The decision she should make was obvious – if it were to come down to it, she should do whatever necessary to protect Cyria, even if it meant allowing Aselia's destruction. Even though Aselians like Lloyd and Colette were genuinely good people, if things came down to it and there was absolutely no other option, there was no doubt in her mind that even they would choose to save Aselia and allow Cyria to perish because Aselia is their home.

The logical decision should have been easy for her to make, but after coming to Aselia and witnessing what this world was like for herself...after seeing that Aselia was not necessarily a 'parasitical world full of greedy strangers' like she had been raised to believe it was with her own eyes...she was unable to bring herself to make a decision as vital as that.

The fact that her once iron resolve was now filled with doubt startled the Bearer of the Right to no end. The fact that she could not automatically choose her own world's salvation over the existence of this foreign world made her feel terrible.

Perhaps the Cyrian Knights were right after all.

Perhaps she really was nothing more than a traitor.

Perhaps...

Ariel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clashing metal. Reeling herself back to reality, the brunette realized that she had absentmindedly traveled right into the Iselia Forest. _"The clashing metal I just heard...that must be Lloyd and Richter," _she realized, deciding to pick up her pace a little. After a few more minutes of wandering through the unfamiliar forest, the Cyrian woman stumbled upon the training grounds of her companions.

Despite the strong and cool wind, both of the young men were drenched in sweat, their breathing slightly labored. The male fighters were motionless, poised and carefully watching the other with wary eyes. Without any sort of warning, the red-haired Tethe'allan broke his position and lunged at the brown-haired Sylvaranti. Lloyd reacted quickly and blocked the older male with the sword in his left hand. Richter swung the axe in his left hand forcefully before stabbing at Lloyd swiftly with the sword in his right. Lloyd twirled and dodged the redhead's maneuver, slashing his swords at the half-elf furiously and quickly as a measure of retaliation. Richter turned sharply to avoid being pierced before initiating a barraging attack of his own.

Ariel watched as the two dual wielders continued to lock themselves in their intense battle, the sound of muddled metal clashing filled the air constantly as they fought. Their weapons clashed again and again, their bodies moving and twisting in an almost graceful manner as they showed off their great skill. In the heat of battle, both the brunet and the redhead looked so alive and full of vigor...

They were truly warriors.

Lloyd and Richter simultaneously jumped back and separated themselves, stopping for a moment to catch their breath.

"I see you've kept your skills up in my absence, Lloyd Irving." Richter was the first to speak after calming his heavy breathing.

"Hehe, of course. I still had to show you up once you got released from Niflheim and all." Lloyd grinned just before taking a huge intact of breath. "Phew...you know, this really is a work out. You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we've fought. Been forming any more pacts with _demons_ lately?"

"Heh, I've only been practicing. There's not much to do when you're released from a demonic realm after two years of burning your body's mana. You'd better keep on it – if you slack off for even a moment, I might surpass you."

"Pffft. Like _that'll_ ever happen."

"You never know."

Lloyd opened his mouth to voice the smart remark that had been going through his head but stopped once he sensed the presence of another. The brunet turned to see Ariel standing off in the distance watching them. Lloyd relaxed himself from his poise as she walked towards them. "Oh, Ariel. I didn't notice you. How long have you been standing there?"

"That doesn't surprise me – the both of you were concentrating so hard on your sparring. And not too long." Ariel returned Lloyd's grin with one of her own. "Colette wanted me to bring this to the both you of. You should remember to thank her for being so considerate."

"Heh, I most definitely will!" Lloyd gratefully took one of the two tall glasses off of the silver tray and filled it with the lemonade from the pitcher.

"What's the matter? Are you _too_ _manly_ for lemonade and cookies?" Ariel teased as she poured lemonade into Richter's glass for him once she noticed that he had not moved an inch. The half-elf briefly glared at his Bearer before walking up to her, taking the cold glass from her, and exchanging a small thank you.

"You saw us battle, didn't you? What do you think?" Lloyd asked the brunette for her opinion.

"The both of you are very skilled fighters. Your styles are powerful and aggressive, but at the same time, they're quick and graceful. And you both look so lively when you're fighting...in my opinion, it was a beautiful sparring match," Ariel answered the brown-haired swordsman with a smile.

Flattered, he scratched his head and grinned. "Heh heh...thanks."

"In Cyria, I was taught that Aselia was split into two by Mithos Yggdrasill with the help of a blade called the Eternal Sword and that the great hero Lloyd Irving used that same blade in order to combine the worlds again. I was taught that the Eternal Sword was only able to be wielded by half-elves, so how were you able to use it and what happened to it?" Ariel inquired.

As a response, Lloyd held up his twin blades. "I was able to wield the Eternal Sword because someone important to me made me something called the Eternal Ring. This is the Material Blade – Flamberge deals fire elemental damage and Vorpal Sword deals ice elemental damage. Once I gained the right to wield the Eternal Sword, it split up and fused with the Material Blade."

"I see...that's actually pretty interesting. Cyrian studies only say that it isn't certain what happened to the Eternal Sword after it was used to restore the true form of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla or if it even still existed..." The brunette trailed off. "What about your weapon, Richter? Is there anything special about it?"

"It wasn't used to split any worlds apart or put them back together, if that's what you're asking." The redhead held out his sword and axe. "My sword is Mani and my axe is Sol. I wield Mani in my main hand and Sol in my off hand – because I'm right-handed, my main hand is my right hand and my off hand is my left hand."

"I see...I'm also a dual wielder but I haven't been fighting since I arrived in Aselia because of the mana level. I'm very sensitive to mana levels and have to adapt to them – whenever the mana level changes, I have to take it easy until I've grown tolerant of it. When I first arrived in Aselia, it felt like there was some kind of pressure constantly pushing down on me and I felt really weak...but I'm used to the mana level now because I've had a few days to adapt. It's kind of ironic...mana is the substance that makes up and sustains all life – I'm sensitive to the very same matter that keeps me alive, and even though I've lived in Cyria for most of my life, I was born in Dherris-Kharlan where the mana level is very high. Anyway, I usually fight with sais but for long range combat I fight with my bow and arrows. I'm also able to use healing artes and my right allows me to gain the power of each Centurion I form a pact with," Ariel explained.

"So you mean, when you form a pact with Ventus, you'll be able to use wind magics and wind artes? Doesn't the make you a Summoner?" Lloyd chugged down another glass of lemonade

"No. Summoners can form pacts with Centurions, Summon Spirits, and any other immortal being that's willing to accept their vow. I can only form pacts with beings that my right allows me to, particularly the Centurions and their master the Summon Spirit Ratatosk," Ariel replied.

"Hm... I really want to see you summon a Centurion – I bet it's the coolest thing ever!" The brunet exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Lloyd, I recall that one of your companions was a female Summoner. Summoning Centurions isn't very different from summoning Summon Spirits," Richter pointed out.

"But it_ is_ different – I've seen a Summon Spirit be summoned before, but I've never seen a _Centurion_ be summoned! In fact, I've never seen any of the Centurions besides Tenebrae and Aqua out of their core forms!" Lloyd countered.

Richter sighed. "You know that on your journeys, you always start out enthusiastic but then quickly get bored... The process of summoning Centurions won't be any different."

"Everyone!"

The trio turned around to see Colette running towards them. Before Ariel could scold her for not resting, Colette apologized, "I know you asked me to take it easy, but I wasn't sure when everyone was planning to go to the Temple of Martel and I didn't want to be the reason everyone was held up...I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. By the way, thanks for the cookies and lemonade. It really hit the spot," Lloyd thanked his angelic companion.

"No problem!" Colette smiled back at him.

"Hmph. Well, since we're all here, we should head towards the Temple of Martel and look for anything that may be related to Centurion Ventus. After talking with the mayor earlier, I learned that only the priests and the former Chosen are allowed in the Martel Temple now. We need you to lead the way and observe." Richter folded his arms.

"Okay! That's fine with me." Colette picked up the empty tray after setting the empty glass pitcher and empty glasses on it. Once she had walked away, Richter silently walked after her. Ariel began to trail after the two but, before she could get very far, she was stopped by Lloyd grabbing her wrist.

"Can we, uh...can we talk for a sec?" The brown-haired swordsman asked.

"Sure...what do you need?" The brunette cocked her head in confusion. What could Lloyd possibly want to say to her that he didn't want the others to hear?

The two began to walk together very slowly and in complete silence. Once they were lagging behind the others considerably, Lloyd raised his left hand to Ariel. "I remember you said you had some kind of connection to Cruxis and also that it seems like you study about a lot of things since you're from Cyria...could you take a look at my Exsphere?"

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" Ariel asked with a glance in the direction of the small stone.

"I...I'm not exactly sure, to be honest," Lloyd answered.

After looking at him with a thoughtful gaze, the Cyrian took the Aselian's hand and examined the stone attached to it carefully. "...This isn't an Exsphere anymore. It's a Cruxis Crystal. It must have evolved." She informed the older male.

"A Cruxis Crystal...? But just this time yesterday, it was an ordinary Exsphere..." Lloyd trailed off.

Ariel caught sight of the disturbed expression on her companion's face. "Lloyd? Is something the matter?"

"...When we first met in the mayor's house... after you kissed me, this strange light emitted from both of our Exspheres. You remember that, don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, ever since then, my Exsphere hasn't felt the same..._I _haven't felt the same. I mean, I'm not hurt...and since my Exsphere seems to have evolved, I even feel a little stronger. But, I still...I still feel so..._vulnerable_. This Exsphere feels heavier...for the first time ever, it actually feel _dead_. This Exsphere has always given me strength – from it, I have always felt a warm protection that supported and guided me...but ever since yesterday's incident, it feels as though that warm protection has left me. The fact that my Exsphere has evolved into a Cruxis Crystal is proof enough that a change in it was triggered by our meeting."

"...I...I see...to be perfectly honest...none of this surprises me. The fact that your Exsphere reacted like that must mean that my Exsphere...because of who I'm supposed to be to you, this can only be expected."

"Who you're supposed to be to me? What does that mean? And why are these things to be expected?"

"...No. It's...it's nothing. Let's catch up with Richter and Colette – they're leaving us behind."

Before Lloyd could try to pry an answer out of her, Ariel grabbed his hand and began to drag him behind her. Once he eventually accepted that she wasn't going to say any more at the subject, at least for now, he freed himself from her grasp and willingly followed.

It wasn't that she planned to keep everything a secret from him – that wasn't it at all. She knew that eventually she would have to confront this matter, but right now there was too much at stake. She would have time to think over and explain things, but now wasn't the time to ponder on such things – now, she needed to find Centurion Ventus and form a pact. Now, she needed to stay focused.

_ The voice that I heard yesterday...that was __**you**__, wasn't it? The one who I share life with...the one who my existence was modeled after...all this time, everything has come back to you, hasn't it?_

**XxXxXxX**

"This is the Temple of Martel. It's nothing extraordinary but, to us, it's a very holy and sacred chapel," Colette explained to the Tethe'allan and the Cyrian as they arrived.

Ariel peeked around and examined the place with great curiosity while Richter merely continued walking, uninterested in the chapel.

"Hehe, you know what? It feels like I'm on my journey of world regeneration again, coming here like this," Colette said to Lloyd, who was following directly behind her.

"It does, doesn't it? And we kind of are – only this time, it's more like we're on a journey of world salvation," the brown-haired swordsman agreed.

"I can't believe it's already been four years since the last time we came here...a lot has happened and a lot has changed since then."

"Yeah. Times have definitely changed and I really do think that they're changing for the best."

"I agree. Hehe...we've matured a lot, haven't we?"

"That's kind of what happens when you get older, you dork."

"I know, but still...reminiscing like this just gives me a nostalgic feeling."

"Me too. But at the same time, it's disappointing...when we set out on our journey four years ago, we had the goal in mind to save the world and to bring peace. Even though we managed just that, one thing after another keeps happening to threaten the peace. First, Cruxis and the Desians. Then, the whole deal with the Vanguard and the Centurions. Now, something's going on with other worlds and the Centurions again. Every time we solve one problem, another one rises. It almost feels like we'll never have peace..."

"Don't say things like that – _of course _we'll have peace! If we keep fighting and do our best, then we'll be able to create a place where everyone from every world can live freely and peacefully. If we stop believing that it'll happen, then it never will – _that's_ why you can't lose hope."

"...You're right, Colette. Things will work out...they will."

"It's very strange that there aren't any monsters around," Ariel interrupted. The conversation that the two Sylvaranti had been having had became a little painful on her ears.

"_'__**Of course **__we'll have peace! If we keep fighting and do our best, then we'll be able to create a place where everyone from every world can live freely and peacefully. If we stop believing that it'll happen, then it never will – __**that's **__why you can't lose hope', Colette had said...and Lloyd seemed to be genuinely confident that everything would work out, too..."_ Ariel thought.

_"How can they talk like that when__** nothing**__ is absolute? How can they talk like that...how can they have so much faith...when they don't even have the power to change a __**single thing**__ about the natural order? When the fate of the entire universe lies on the shoulders of a coward like __**me**__..."_

_"A coward? Ariel, you are far from a coward,"_ The Cyrian heard the female Gemini Twin say to her mentally through a mind link that she had opened. Through mind links, the Gemini Twins could have a telepathic conversation with their master in privacy without even having to reveal themselves – though of course they could, seeing as they could act upon their own free will and did not require to be summoned.

_"Of course I'm a coward...today, I've begun to have doubts about this entire journey. I've begun to think, 'what if Ratatosk's words are right? What if there really is no way to save all of the worlds? What will I do if people and planets must be sacrificed?'. Only a __**coward**__ would have such doubts...only a __**coward**__ would become so worried about success because they realize just how powerless they __**really**__ are," _Ariel replied bitterly.

_"That is not true. The fact that you have doubts only means that you have accepted that in reality anything could happen and the simple fact that everything does not always end pleasantly. You have only realized that just as you could succeed...you could also fail. There is nothing wrong with having doubts – it means that not only do you have faith in your ideals, but you also understand the other possibilities. You know both your strength and your weakness – you have faith in your capabilities, but you also take in account your limits,"_ Hikari told her master.

_"But Hikari...-" _Ariel was cut off by Hikari, _"Ariel. Would a coward stand against all of her friends and comrades in order to do what she felt to be right rather than be conformed, follow the others, and do what she felt to be wrong? Would a coward try to find a better way that would result in everyone's salvation rather than allowing others to be sacrificed for the sake of her own salvation? Would a coward go out and change the things that she did not like herself rather than sit around and complain while waiting for someone else to do it? Would a coward be able to let go of her hatred and go to a world that has caused her nothing but pain and agony in an attempt to save it from destruction?"  
_

_"..."_

_ Yami interjected, __"Exactly. Just as Hikari said, you are not a coward – not by any means. You are only being realistic. You are __**idealistic**__ enough to dream of a universe where everyone and every planet can live in harmony, but you are also __**realistic**__ enough to realize that there may not be something that convenient. It takes bravery to admit that you may fail...it takes bravery to accept that you may have to decide between the lesser of the remaining evils because something that convenient really may not exist."_

_ "Yami..."_

_"But it takes even more bravery than that to have confidence in yourself and your skills when all odds seem to be against you. It takes true bravery to continue to believe in and fight for your ideals when there is a great possibility that they will only end up being crushed. Those two that you had thought about, Lloyd Irving and Colette Brunel...they were not always as brave as they are now. Once upon a time, when the salvation of their world rested upon their shoulders, they too had doubts just like you – the very same ones. But as their journey continued, they learned and matured – as will you. The only thing that you can do for now is to do your best on your own journey and follow their example so that you may too mature the way they have. Hikari and I want nothing more than to see you succeed...so please, Ariel...find and decide the true meaning of bravery for yourself."_

"...It must be because of fear," Richter decided, knocking Ariel out of her thoughts.

"W-what?" Ariel slightly stammered as she closed her mind link. She recalled Ratatosk saying that once the relationship between her and Richter was on good enough terms, she and Richter would have access to each other's minds similarly to the way the Gemini Twins have access to her mind. That being said, there was no way that Richter had been able to eavesdrop on their conversation...there was no way that he could know about the doubts she had in herself and how much of a coward she felt like she was...

Right?

"The monsters. They must not be here because they are hiding," Richter explained.

Ariel let out a silent sigh of relief as it seemed that she had not been busted. "Afraid? Why would the monsters be afraid?"

"Of Centurion Ventus, I'm assuming – I'm almost certain that Ventus is here because the closer to the chapel we got, the stronger the wind became. The monsters in this chapel must be mostly earth-elemental," The half-elf responded.

"Let's keep going, then. We'll take you to the seal – it's where we first met the angel Remiel and where Colette's journey of world regeneration first officially began. If a Centurion really is here, then it would be in the Seal Room – at least, that's where I would be if I were a Centurion." Lloyd began to walk again.

Being led by Lloyd and Colette, the quartet continued walking and transitioned from the entrance of the Temple of Martel to the Room of the Seal.

Once they entered the room, the four young adults looked around for anything that might give them clues about the Centurion of Wind. After searching the room from top to bottom, they found that there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hm...maybe Centurion Ventus isn't here? Maybe we should look somewhere else?" Colette suggested.

"Huh...well that's odd. I mean, this _is_ a seal...and seals are where the Centurions return when they're weak, hurt, in their core form, or something, right? This is definitely where I would be if I were a Centurion..." Lloyd scratched his head as he began to think.

"The fact that _you_ would be here is reason enough for Ventus to _not_ be here – it doesn't want to think in the same vein as an_ idiot_," Richter retorted.

Ariel gave the room one final scanning as Lloyd began to bicker with Richter. Her attention was eventually drawn to the seal in the middle of the room. Something about that seal...something about it attracted her for some reason.

"...You guys, I feel something. I can feel Ventus in this room somewhere – I know it is, I'm absolutely positive. But somehow...it seems as though we're missing him or something..." The Bearer trailed off.

"How do you know Ventus is here?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"I explained to you earlier that I have a right that allows me to form pacts with particular beings – I am one of the three remaining Bearers of the Right. Something else that my right allows me to do is sense the presence of a being that I'm able to form a pact with when I am in the same location as it. I had never encountered a Centurion before so my senses aren't very sharp and until they become stronger, I'll only sense one as I'm approaching it. Right now, it feels like Ventus is so close...it's like Ventus is right here in the room but we just can't see it," Ariel explained.

"Colette, you said that this was a seal, right? Was there anything you guys had to do to break the seal?"

"No...this wasn't one of the seals we had to break – all we had to do was get the Sorcerer's Ring and shoot it at the door. Um...but at the other seals, there was something called an oracle stone outside of all of them and they identified me as the true Chosen. Well, the ones in Sylvarant, at least," Colette informed the younger female.

"Did you have to do anything to breach the oracle stones?"

"Um...I had to press my hand against them so that the door would open, if that helps?"

"Touch...maybe that's what I have to do..." Ariel trailed off. Seeing the platform of the seal before her, the Bearer of the Right slowly reached down and touched it gingerly, as if afraid it would crack. Instantly, the white orb in the center of her necklace began to glow. _"Symphonia's Core is reacting...is something about to happen?"_ She wondered.

As the core grew brighter, it released a blinding white light that hit the seal – as a result, a portal was formed.

"Way to go, Ariel! If it wasn't for that right of yours, we would have missed Centurion Ventus completely!" Lloyd grinned.

"Er, I didn't really do anything amazing. All I did was touch it…this core did all of the real work – without it, we wouldn't have been able to get to Ventus," Ariel mumbled modestly.

"You must be so happy to see that it reacted, though! It means that you really do possess the right. I was very happy when I touched the oracle stone the first time because it proved that I really _was_ the Chosen and I really _could_ do it." Colette smiled.

"If the three of you are about finished, we should go ahead and see if Ventus really is on the other side of this portal." Richter walked towards the portal.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Colette looked up at the brunet at her side.

"There's only one way to find out." He dashed towards the portal and beat Richter through it.

"...That idiot." Richter sighed before following the younger male in. Sweat dropping, the two females trailed after the boys, only moments away from finding out what lied on the other side.

**XxXxXxX**

"Whoa! It's windy as I don't know what here!" Lloyd called to the others loudly in order to be heard over the extremely strong wind.

"Where are we anyway?" Ariel called back.

"It seems as though we're on the top of the Temple of Martel. But why is it so windy...?" Colette said with the same loudness in response.

"Turn around and look!" Richter snapped in the same volume that the others had used.

As the three turned around, they immediately realized what was causing the strong wind. Several feet before them stood a large and fierce-looking sky dragon beating its powerful wings at a considerable tempo.

"That male dragon...that must be Centurion Ventus!" Ariel voiced her realization.

"So then this odd wind Sylvarant has been experiencing...this wind is really coming from Ventus?" Colette gasped.

"What?! But the wind he's creating can be felt all the way in Palmacosta...is Ventus really that powerful?" Lloyd's jaw dropped in shock.

"At the very least, his wind is," Richter responded with his eyes completely focused on the immortal being before them.

"Who are you people?" Ventus asked without missing a single beat of his wings.

"My name is Ariel Irving. I wish to form a pact with you, Ventus." Ariel stepped forward and practically shouted to the Centurion so that he could hear her over the beating of his wings.

"Are you a pact-maker? No...that item you wear around your neck...I can sense that it is Lady Symphonia's core. You must be a Bearer of the Right." Ventus eyed the Bearer.

"That is correct. We are here to form a pact with you. For the sake of -" Ariel began, but was cut off by a barrage of wind summoned by the snapping of the Centurion's eyes. It felt as though a hurricane had landed on top of her – the extremely violent and incredibly powerful wind felt like sharp blades against her delicate mortal skin. After a few moments, all of the wind came to a halt. Ventus had stopped beating his wings.

"...!" Ariel dropped to her knees. That had actually been painful...

_Very_ painful.

"Bastard! You're not going to get away with hurting Ariel! What the hell did she do to deserve that?!" Lloyd angrily yelled at the Centurion of Wind.

"I do not wish to hear her vow. I have no interest in hearing the vow of a weakling. Prove to me that you deserve to possess the power of the wind...prove to me that you deserve to be acknowledged," Ventus replied simply.

"Are you alright?" Richter asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" She began to respond but stopped and warned, "Look out!"

Richter caught the glance of a mass of air blades coming their way. In the nick of time, he picked Ariel up and jumped out of the way. After avoiding the attack, he set her back down on the flats of her feet.

"It looks like a fight can't be avoided. Get ready – here he comes!" Lloyd unsheathed his twin blades. Moments later, he charged at Ventus and began to attack the Centurion.

Following his example, Richter dashed after Lloyd as he drew forth his weapons and assisted the younger male in attacking the immortal being. After pulling out her chakrams, Colette stayed were she was and summoned her angel wings, beginning to cast a spell.

"Hmph. You guys are taking up all the action – that's not fair, considering _I'm _the only one who he's attacked so far," Ariel muttered as she held her hands out. Her long silver sais appeared almost instantly before she ran at Ventus to join Lloyd and Richter in their barrage of attacks.

"Beast Sword Rain!"

"Mortal Equinox!"

"Rising Falcon!"

"Enduring Autumn!"

"Psi Tempest!"

"Bloody Howling!"

"Super Sonic Thrust!"

Ventus staggered as he was bombarded by attacks from the two young men. Again and again, their blades clashed against the scaly skin of the dragon. Richter slashed Ventus with Sol before stabbing him with Mani. Lloyd furiously swung his sword at the Centurion and landed damaging blows before delivering a powerful thrust. The two fights continued their rampage until Ventus swiped his claws at them and hit them with his tail, sending them flying.

"Angel Feathers!" Colette exclaimed as the two males back flipped and landed on their feet gracefully.

Ventus began to raise his wings, but he was stopped by Ariel falling down on him from above and stabbing him with her sais. "I don't think so, dragon boy. How about we _not _use our painful wind magic? Thanks!"

When Ventus clawed at her, she pulled her sais out and jumped back, dodging the hit. She charged at him again and began to assault the Centurion brutally in the name of vengeance, alternating between using her sais and kicking. Colette summoned another round of Angel Feathers followed by Torrential Para Ball and Stardust Cross in order to assist Ariel.

Furious and thoroughly damaged, Ventus' eyes snapped wide open – Ariel and Colette were sent flying by an unknown force. The skies began to darken as power began to concentrate itself around Ventus. The wind creature opened his wings and began to be lifted into the air. Powerful and vicious winds began to swirl around and engulf the Centurion – intensity was at least ten folds the power that Ariel had felt earlier when Ventus had directly attacked her.

"What's happening?" Colette had to yell as loud as she possibly could over the wind Ventus was creating, though the others could still just barely hear her.

"Ventus is summoning forth all of his power into some sort of defensive wall made of wind magic – if we come too close, it seems as though the wind will lash out at us and from the intensity of it, I'm thinking the attack would be fatal," Ariel yelled back.

"How are we supposed to fight him then? We can't get near him!"

"We don't have to."

_"I'll have to fight him from a long range from here on out...but my bow and arrow probably wouldn't be enough. I suppose that means I'll have to use __**that **__weapon...I have to use Centurion Gemini's power,"_ Ariel thought as she held her hand out.

Her sais disappeared before a beautiful and extremely fancy silver bow appeared in her hands and a silver quiver full of black arrows appeared on her back. The Bearer pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Colette had already begun to summon another angelic spell.

Ariel drew the black arrow back on the silver bow. Concentrating hard, she aimed for Ventus. Centurion Gemini's power was extremely strong – so strong that she knew it would completely drain her mana after only a single use. She was even more sure of this considering the fact that she had never had to use Centurion Gemini's power before and she was not use to summoning it. That being said, the Bearer had one shot and one shot only.

She could not afford to miss.

"Chaotic arrow cursed with the force of piercing contamination...pure light blessed with the gift of purging...upon this weapon that was crafted from both the weakness and the strength of the mortal heart, I summoneth thee. Divine being created from both the negativity and the positivity in the hearts of mortals...I demand that thou lend me thy power!"

An immensely powerful white light engulfed the black arrow – blinding purity began to clash with captivating chaos. Ariel could already feel her body's mana being drained from her and pouring into the attack that she was charging. She would allow the forces to feed off of a little more of her mana – she would wait for the perfect moment to let the attack go.

"Judgment!"

Light began to descend and assault the Centurion harshly. As Judgment rained down upon Ventus and weakened him, Ariel saw the perfect opportunity. Loosening her grip on the arrow, the Bearer thundered, "Strike!"

Immediately, the arrow was released and flew towards the Centurion of Wind. With a force unlike any other, the arrow struck Ventus, who howled inhumanely in agonizing pain. The wind creature was struck out of the sky upon the great impact and he crashed back down onto the platform on the roof of the Temple of Martel. The wind stopped once again and the skies lightened. Everything returned to normal.

"...Was that enough...?" Ariel whispered before her body collapsed.

"Ariel!" Colette darted to her friend's side, her voice thick with worry as she asked if she was okay. Promptly, Lloyd and Richter joined the two.

"Whoa! What the hell was that attack?!" Lloyd demanded as soon as he approached the girls.

"I'm...fine, Colette...I just need to rest...that attack used up so much of my mana...phew, I'm wiped out...and Lloyd, that was...the power of Centurion Gemini...the only immortal being...I currently has a pact with..." Ariel explained through her labored breathing.

"I've never seen someone do such a cool attack before! That was incredible!" Lloyd grinned.

"Heh, if you say so...just don't expect me to do it again anytime soon...it takes too much out of me...I knew it would so until now...I've never used it before," Ariel said between gasps of air.

"Be quiet," Richter ordered as he knelt down to the younger woman. He placed his hand on her stomach firmly – after a few moments, she began to feel a warm energy fill her.

"Are you giving me some of your mana? But why...?" The brunette looked at the redhead.

"I'll be fine – I have mana to spare. Mana deprivation can result in fatal ailments or even death. The outer worlds can't afford for you to die and the goddess' will also binds me to you as your Guardian Knight – that's why. The side effects of mana deprivation probably won't wear off for awhile, but you should be beginning to feel better," The half-elf told her as he pulled away.

"Thanks...I appreciate it." The Cyrian smiled gently him. Her Guardian only grunted in response.

"...It looks like Ventus is badly hurt." Colette glanced at the Centurion, who was lying limp on the platform several yards away.

Ariel sat up. "He'll be fine. But because we had to initiate battle with him, I won't be able to form a pact with him unless he's in his core form."

"Then let's deliver the finishing blow." Lloyd whipped out Flamberge.

"Mama!"

Ariel froze in terror. She turned to see Isuzu running towards them. In order for her to get to them, she would have to past Ventus – who was raising his claws weakly with the intention of extracting revenge.

"Oh, no! Ventus is going to attack her!" Colette gasped.

"Dammit! She has nothing to do with this battle, Ventus! Leave her out of it!" Lloyd began to dash towards the Centurion, but there was no way that he could possibly make it to Ventus before he was able to attack Isuzu.

_"Go back to the house! Please! Mommy couldn't bear to lose you, either! Please...__**please**__, Mommy is begging you...go back. Be a good girl for Mommy and listen. __**Please**__."_

Something in Ariel snapped as she heard the eight year old shriek. "Isuzu, no! Get away from here! Please, run away!" She screamed at Isuzu, too injured to be able to do anything to save the girl as she watched Ventus close in on her menacingly. All she could do was watch as the Centurion's sharp claws fell down and raced towards their target.

"Gravity Well!"

Everyone's attention was directed at the portal – standing in front of it was Raine and Genis. Ventus released a roar of pain after being struck with the powerful attack and collapsed back down onto the platform.

"You should have known you weren't going to get away with attacking an innocent little girl, you know." Genis glared at the immortal being as he held his kendama threateningly.

Ariel raced to the raven-haired child's side. "Are you alright, baby? Were you hurt?"

"Mama...Isuzu knew that Mama would come back for Isuzu one day...Mama kept Mama's promise...Isuzu knew...Mama would..." Isuzu smiled weakly before passing out.

"Isuzu!" Ariel cried, scared that the child had been hurt – or worse.

"She's alright. It seems she only passed out from shock. She only needs to rest. She'll be okay," Raine assured the younger female.

"Why is she even here? Why are you and Genis here, too...?" Ariel inquired.

"Genis, Isuzu and I were at the school house – I was teaching, Isuzu was learning, and Genis was helping the students. Everything was fine and normal until Isuzu suddenly got up and ran out of the school house – her only explanation was that her gut was telling her that something terrible had happened to you. We tried to stop her, but she refused to listen, so after getting someone to watch the class, Genis and I decided to go after Isuzu. We ended up finding her just as she went through the portal that happened to still be activated in the Temple of Martel, and...well, you know the story from there," Raine answered.

The brunette looked down at the much younger female. "So she came here...Isuzu came here because she was worried...about me..." She whispered before holding the unconscious eight year old even tighter in her arms. "...Thank you."

"How dare you...you pitiful creatures who received only half your ancestral blood...how _dare_ you _mere halflings _strike a high-ranking Centurion like myself?" Ventus spat at the Sage siblings, unwilling to accept the fact that he had been defeated.

"The only one who is pitiful here is _you_...for allowing yourself to be taken down by the _'mere halflings'_ that you so detest," Raine retorted as she raised her staff. "Photon!"

The light-elemental arte acted as the finishing blow and defeated the Centurion of Wind once and for all. Ventus reverted to the form of a green orb.

"Phew...I'm glad that's over. Ventus is a lot stronger than I expected him to be..." Lloyd let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"That's only to be expected. The Eight Servants of the Lord of All Monsters are divided into two categories: the Upper Centurions and the Lower Centurions. There are four Upper Centurions and four Lower Centurions. Ventus ranks fourth out of all eight of the Centurions. He's a high-ranking Centurion, so he isn't an opponent to be trifled with," Ariel explained as she continued to cradle the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Fourth? So there's three Centurions left who are stronger than Ventus?

"Yes. From eighth to first, each Centurion is stronger than the last – significantly. Even the eighth Centurion is quite a formidable opponent."

"You seem to know a lot," Raine said to Ariel, who responded, "Each Cyrian must complete an immense amount of intensive studying as an obligation. We take pride in our intellect and being well-informed we are. I like to learn new things, so I choose to study even more than required. I could bring some of my books to you..."

"Really?! I would love that! The chance to study the history of another world and even the opportunity to study Aselian history from the vantage point of another civilization...!" Raine's eyes gleamed in excitement and anticipation.

"Uh-oh. Raine's in Ruin Mode...we're all doomed." Genis sweat dropped.

Ariel watched as the two Sage interacted with each other, Raine threatening to smack her brother and Genis attempting to elude his sister's wrath. _"When they first came through the portal, they both used magic by casting spells, so maybe they're angels...ah, but those of angelic blood casts spells through the use of their angelic blood – that results in the appearance of their wings and neither of them had wings. So, they can't be angels. That must mean that they're elves. But, then again...Ventus had called them 'pitiful creatures who received only half their ancestral blood' and 'mere halflings'...could they possibly be...?"_

"Don't forget why we are here. You still have to form a pact with Ventus," Ariel heard Richter's voice interrupt her thoughts.

"Ah, yes...that's right. I didn't forget." Ariel nodded as she handed Isuzu to Raine. The brunette walked up to the green orb and picked it up.

Ventus' voice was heard in everyone's mind. _"As the wind, I am a free spirit - I have never been bound to anyone by a pact before...but you and your companions have shown me that you are indeed worthy of a pact with me. Now, state your vow."_

Ariel closed her eyes as she began to state her vow. "For the sake of protecting the four worlds and seeing to it that they exist in harmony, I asketh thee – lend me thy strength. Lord of Wind...Centurion Ventus...bestow thine power unto me."

_"I accept your vow."_

The green orb began to glow in unison with Symphonia's core. Abruptly, Ventus' core dematerialized in the Bearer's hand. Ariel gripped it even tighter and held it even closer to her chest. In a matter of seconds, Ventus' core disappeared, its power now laying dormant within the young brunette.

"...It's over. My pact with Centurion Ventus has been completed," she announced to her companions.

"Let's go back to my house and rest, everyone. I'm sure that taming Ventus took a lot out of all of us," Colette suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me – I'm _beat_!" Lloyd agreed with the blonde.

After a few more words were exchanged, the group began to migrate towards the portal. Just as he was about to follow the others through the portal, Genis saw out of the corner of his eye that Ariel had not moved.

"Need a hand?" The silver-haired teen made his way over to the brunette and extended his palm out to her helpfully.

"N-_no_!" Ariel screamed, scrambling to her feet.

"Ariel...?" Genis gave her a questioning look.

"Ah...um...I-I mean, no, I'm alright. I don't need any help. I'm fine, so you shouldn't worry yourself." The Cyrian offered the half-elf a tiny smile, but he could tell that it was clearly forced and nervous.

"Okay, something's definitely up. We've been getting along so well up until now...why are you acting this way all of a sudden?" Genis tried to reach out for his companion again due to being genuinely concerned about her.

"No! Get away...don't touch me!" Ariel jerked out of Genis' grasp as soon as his finger tips grasped her and back away.

Surprised, Genis slowly drew his hand back.

Sapphire clashed with ruby as an attempt to find an explanation took place. The brunette immediately broke the intense gaze, but not before the silver head was able to find the answer that he had been searching for. As she averted her eyes, she caught a glimpse of his sad gaze.

"Ariel...is this about what Ventus had said? Are you acting this way because...?" Genis whispered as his long silver bangs fell to hide the emotions his eyes now held – rejection, sadness, shock, pain, and above all others...disappointment.

Ariel couldn't even bring herself to answer. Instead, she instinctively turned and ran away, disappearing through the portal and leaving Genis behind. She found that she could not stop her body from shaking...she found that she could not stop her feet from retreating.

_This reaction..._

_Even though I __**know**__ they're good people...even though I __**know**__ they'd never intentionally cause anyone harm...even though they __**saved**__ us and I owe them__** so much**__...!_

_ People like me...are absolutely __**pathetic**__._

**XxXxXxX**

"Ariel, Genis...are the two of you okay? Is something the matter?" Lloyd asked with concern in his voice.

The two teenagers had just entered Colette's living room to join the others, being the last ones to return, and they had both had headed into opposite directions, standing as far away from each other as possible. The brown-haired swordsman had noticed this, along with the fact that each one refused to even glimpse in the direction of the other, and decided to ask if something had happened.

Genis shook his head before offering an obviously fake smile. "No, Lloyd...everything's just _peachy_. Right, Ariel?"

"...Y-yeah." Ariel slowly nodded as she held her right arm, glancing away almost as soon as her eyes met Genis'. She didn't bother to force a smile of her own – she knew it would look even more fake than his had.

Raine had also noticed the two teenagers' strange behavior, but instead of questioning them, she decided to turn to Richter. "...So now that a pact with Centurion Ventus had been formed, what do you plan to do now? What is your next move?"

"We need to get Ratatosk to join us before Cruxis is able to convince him to join them because he is able to locate the Centurions much faster and much more efficiently," Richter answered.

"Do you know where Ratatosk is?" Colette asked.

"Yes. Ratatosk is in Hima, but he refuses to join anyone unless they are able to bring back to him a mineral called Aionis."

"Aionis? That's the material Kratos obtained in order to forge the eternal ring so that I could wield the Eternal Sword. It's also the weird stone that Zelos said he was made to digest so that he could wield magic swords and use magic," Lloyd informed the half-elf.

"Aionis...that's located in Heimdall. Genis and I were born there and we've visited quite a few times over the past four years. We would easily be able to take you to Heimdall and show you where Aionis is produced," Raine suggested.

Stifling an involuntary gasp, Ariel interjected, "You don't have to do that!"

"And why is that?" Raine asked sharply as she turned to face the brunette.

Ariel stumbled over her words. "I-I just meant that I'm sure Richter knows his way to Heimdall since he's from Tethe'alla...you and Genis don't have to waste your time and energy accompanying us. We'll be fine."

"It wouldn't be a waste of time or energy. Even if Richter does know the way to Heimdall, Genis and I wouldn't mind coming along," the silver-haired woman replied.

"But it isn't necessary...and besides, the people of Iselia need you here to help them much more than Richter and I need you to come with us to Heimdall."

"The people of Iselia are capable of handling themselves. I don't see any reason why me and Genis going with you should be a problem – unless, of course, you think of us as nuisances and would prefer to get rid of us."

"N-no...that's not it at all...it's just that-"

"Raine. We will be leaving Iselia tomorrow morning at noon. If you and your brother still intend to follow us, you had better be ready by then," Richter interrupted the two females, leaving the room as soon as he finished announcing his verdict.

Knowing that there was nothing she could do at this point because her Guardian had approved, Ariel lowered her eyes and decided to back off.

Seeing the dismay on the older teen's face, Genis softly asked her, "Are you...are you really okay with us going with you and Richter?"

After a moment of hesitation, the brunette looked up and offered the silver-haired teen a weak smile. "...If it's alright with Richter, then it's fine."

"It's a good thing that you don't have a problem with us going, then...because even if you were dead set against it, we still would. Nothing you could have said or done would have prevented that," Raine said harshly to the Cyrian as she looked down on her with hard and icy eyes.

Isuzu threw herself onto Ariel. "Isuzu is going to miss Mama so much! Isuzu loves Mama!"

"...Hehe, I'm going to miss you as well, Isuzu. I love you too." Ariel lightly laughed and returned the little girl's affections.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she used the young girl as an excuse to avert the schoolteacher's stare.

"Heimdall is pretty far away...I'll go prepare things to cook something for the trip in the morning." Colette excused herself from the room.

"I'll help." Genis offered, trailing after the blonde.

"I'll go get ready, then." Raine turned and walked away.

"Hm...I'll go talk to Richter one last time before he sets off again." Lloyd followed the others' example and left the room as well. Isuzu and Ariel were the only remaining ones.

"Everyone is gone...what will Mama do until Mama gets ready to-" Isuzu began to ask, but she stopped when she felt something wet hit her cheek. The eight year old looked up to find that her motherly figure was crying. "Mama...why is Mama crying?"

"...Don't worry about it, Isuzu...your mama is just really stupid and inconsiderate, that's all." Ariel gave Isuzu a trembling smile.

Isuzu shook her head furiously before throwing her arms around the older female and hugging her tightly. "Nuh-uh, that isn't true! Mama is the nicest and the best mama in the whole wide world! So please, Mama...please don't cry anymore."

"Hehe...if only that were true," Ariel murmured softly before she wrapped her arms around the young child and buried her face into her shoulder, embracing Isuzu and finally allowing her silent tears to fall.

_That one question..._

_ When I met her harsh stare...I saw anger and disgust. When I met his sad gaze…I saw hurt and rejection. Both times, I ran away from their eyes...both times, the same question had been there in the depths of their betrayed crystal blue orbs:_

_ "Is this really worth it?"_

**Me: That's it, you guys!**

**Richter: ...Hn...**

**Me: What is it, Richter? Thinking?**

**Richter: ...It's nothing. Read and review please.**


End file.
